


Nymphs Do Exist

by ramenandboxers



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU obviously!, Actually as a villain he's even better, Aizen is awesome even as a villian, Aizen is very complicated, But there are some crack elements, Curious!Ichigo, Don't let the pairing scare you, F/M, Fantasies are hard, Ichigo is a nymph!, Ichigo is complicated, Ichigo is love!, Kaname is awesome, Kaname is complicated, Kaname is deep!, Komamura is a good friend, M/M, Multi, Not a crack-pairing, SLY talks to much, Tousen Kaname needs more love, UKE!BERRY FOR LIFE, Underappreciated characters need love too, Wounded heroes!, chocolate and orange is delicious combo, yes this is also from FFN originally. But its good enough to be here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenandboxers/pseuds/ramenandboxers
Summary: There's a reason why a man shouldn't try to out run a tiger. There's a reason why a man shouldn't trust a woman who constantly shows up in wearing costumes. There's a reason why a man shouldn't fall asleep underneath an orange tree. All events are connected and yet not entirely. Curious?
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki/Ichigo, Aizen Sousuke/Tousen Kaname, Tousen Kaname/Kurosaki Ichigo, brief Tousen Kaname/Hisagi Shuhei, brief Tousen Kaname/Matsumoto Rangiku
Kudos: 4





	1. Nymphs Do Exist 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: TousenxIchigo, AizenxTousen, TousenxRangiku, AizenxIchigo, others…not necessarily in this order. Split into two parts…first part is heavily centered on Kaname because he is underappreciated. 
> 
> This is …I'm not sure exactly… not a one shot or a two shot…its more like two stories that tie together…companion pieces I guess you could call it.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING NYMPHS DO EXIST 

**First part is** **Tousen** **-centric…**

Being born without sight made Tousen Kaname only that much more determined to be the best of the best. Face and overcome any and all obstacles and challenges thrown his way. 

() 

As a child Kaname spent most of his time in seclusion-away from viewing eyes-away from other children. 

His only companions were leather bound books and a yellow parakeet he affectionately named Wonderweiss. 

Even though he was home-schooled Kaname excelled in all subjects and was an absolute whiz in the kitchen. Yet even with these multiple talents Kaname had been shunned by his own parents. They had refused to acknowledge him as their son. Often told lies about how Kaname was a charity case-that they had opened their hearts and home to him. 

Rather than curling up into a ball, even at such a young and impressionable age Kaname convinced himself that his parents' denial had less to do with his being blind and more to do with their own shame. 

The shame-the disgrace-the ugly truth that Kaname had been bore out of wedlock. His Asian-American mother slept with an African prince and yet the man who sat at the head of the table every morning and night-the man whose name was written on Kaname's birth certificate is in fact an Egyptian. 

Words spoken through the vents of the loose floorboards underneath his bed-whispered behind closed doors-not meant for Kaname's young ears-never meant for him to know. And it wasn't so much a matter of paper-thin walls as it was the boys' heightened sense of sound. 

Fact was fact. Kaname's mother was ashamed of her behavior but refused to acknowledge her faults. To make herself feel a little bit better she treated her own flesh and blood as though he was nothing more than another mouth to feed. 

And Kaname found the woman's reasoning to be absolutely ridiculous but refused to hold it against her. 

() 

During Kaname's teen years… 

After begging and pleading, his parents relented and agreed to let him attend a regular high school and these were the years Kaname would never forget. 

These were the years Kaname discovered just how cruel, judgmental and ignorant teenagers could be. 

His classmates thought it was funny to trip him in the hallways-slam doors in his face-throw his books in to mud puddles-steal his cane and medical goggles-point and jeer-make comments on how freakish his eyes looked. Calling him alien-bug boy among many other colorful choice words that a **decent** human being would never repeat in civilized conversation. 

Still Kaname did not let any of this discourage him-refused to tattle-refused to rat-he would not stoop to his tormentors' level and behave like a barbarian even when he came home day after day covered in scrapes and bruises. 

It was only after his guidance counselor intervened and made a house visit, expressing his deepest concerns, that Kaname's cold, indifferent mother agreed that the situation could no longer be ignored. 

Something needed to be done. And so it was… 

() 

Komamura Sajin entered Kaname's life taking the role of big brother/mentor 

"Be strong! Become the mountain. Once you become the mountain, they cannot touch you. Teach them to respect you not fear you!" 

() 

In his first year of college Kaname caught wind of a name. Aizen Sousuke. 

A med student from overseas, who, rumor had it, recently developed a special formula (drug) that would not only restore a person's vision but also give the gift of sight to a young man like Kaname who hadn't been born with it in the first place. 

People were calling it "Miracle Eagle" 

Even though Kaname had lived his life to the fullest thus far-had never complained about his handicap-he often dreamt-dreamt in colors-bright bold beautiful shapes. It was a secret Kaname kept to himself-one he never intended to share with a single living soul because they would ask questions. Expect answers and Kaname could not answer for he could not understand it himself. 

He was both intrigued by the idea of this "drug" and the endless possibilities-what it could spell for his romantic life (which was sadly lacking at the moment) and yet Kaname was also skeptical. 

Afterall the entire world was full of crackpots and con artists how could he be certain that this "Aizen" was legit? 

() 

After a great deal of poking and prodding from Komamura and incessant nagging from the woman who birthed him, Kaname relented and set off in search of Aizen. 

What he found did not disappoint him. 

Aizen was interesting to say the very least. 2 years younger than Kaname himself, the only son out of a family of 6. Ambitious, clever, driven, highly intelligent, power hungry. The kind of man Kaname wished he had encountered earlier in life. 

They had a great deal in common. Their views on life, love and literature were practically in sync. And even though Kaname could not visually "see" Aizen just as he could not "see" all others who had waltzed in and out of his life, instinct, intuition and reading/feeling the energy and aura around the man told him all he needed to know. 

Kaname could trust Aizen. 

() 

One night… 

After a 5 course meal, a round of chess, several glasses of red wine and a sloppy session of tonsil hockey, Aizen passed the "Eagle" into Kaname's hands. 

() 

The results were not instant nor had they come without side effects. Severe migraines, upset stomach, temporary loss of feeling in his left shoulder. As with everything else Kaname had faced up until this moment in time, he refused to let some "formula" defeat him. 

Mind over matter. Weeks of meditation and exercise-working both his brain and body to their limit and beyond. 

() 

The first burst of light-the bright vivid swirl of colors nearly dragged Kaname to his knees. Kaname would have surely fallen down if Aizen had not been there to catch him-to steady him-to lead him back to bed. To the bed that was still warm-stained with bodily fluids-evidence from their activities during the previous night. 

It was not love Kaname felt for Aizen. The man played far too many mind games and had made it quite clear that he no intention of ever settling down. What Kaname shared with Aizen-well that was something very few if any could ever understand. Sex was merely another activity-another way to enjoy one another's company-a way to pass the time. 

And time it suddenly seemed was flying by much more quickly than Kaname liked. 

()() 

Kaname returned home. His mother couldn't contain herself-barely giving the young man a chance to remove his hat and shoes before she peppered his face with kisses and cried out with joy. 

"My son! My son can see! This truly is a miracle!" 

Kaname wanted to slap his mother but refrained and instead turned to his friend, taking in Komamura's features for the first time with seeing eyes. 

"Tousen, welcome back." 

Not what he expected but then again what had he expected? 

Less hair maybe? 

Not that it mattered. Kaname would not pass judgment on appearances alone. It went against everything he stood for. Everything he believed in. 

() 

A year later… 

During a particularly cold day in mid-October, while out hiking along the riverside, a tiger leapt out of the trees and charged for Kaname. 

Where the tiger had come from was of no concern to Kaname-at the moment running for his life was all that mattered. 

But really how can a man out run a tiger? 

The words 'it cannot be done' did not exist in Kaname's vocabulary. 

And so, he ran. And ran and ran until the tiger gave up on its chase. 

But Kaname did not escape unscathed. 

() 

"Well on the Brightside at least you still have one good eye." 

That was Komamura. Always focusing on the positive aspect of things rather than the negative. Like the fact that one of Kaname's eyes had been ripped from its socket and in addition, he had a large gaping wound in the side of his stomach near his ribcage. 

Kaname was grateful for Komamura's high spirits because at the moment he wasn't quite sure if he could remain positive and hopeful. Fact of the matter was Kaname was pissed. His mother certainly wasn't helping matters with her uber dramatics. 

"How can you stand there and grin? How can you crack jokes at a time like this?!" The woman shrieked loud enough to crack the window "He's ruined! My beautiful son was mauled by a beast and well…just look at him! How is he to recover from this?" 

Kaname did not wish to hear another word. 

"Out! Get out the both of you! Just get out of my sight!" 

He turned on his side-the one without the gaping wound. And then Kaname did something he had never done all throughout his 22 years of life-he sulked. 

()() 

At age 25, Kaname has readjusted to living his life to the fullest with his one good eye and one glass eye. 

He is a number one best-selling author on the Bankai Times list, a successful day time television producer of his own cooking show and ranked the 5th most eligible bachelor in Seireitei. 

Kaname has gained love and respect from those all around him. He is accomplished and proud and has every right to be. 

But unlike so many other self-made men (celebrities) Kaname has not let the fame and glory go to his braided head. 

He remains patient, kind and forgiving. 

This is not to say Kaname doesn't have his moments-the occasional outburst from time to time-for he is but a human-a man. 

One can hardly blame Kaname for being a bit testy or short tempered at times especially when he can't even step outside of his house without being hounded by swarming paparazzi and overzealous fans. 

Women of all ages clamor for his attention/affection-declaring their undying love and absolute devotion. 

As always, Kaname takes it all in stride, dismissing most and welcoming the select few who have managed to capture his interest. 

Still… 

After some time even those select few have worn out their welcome and Kaname makes the decision to dismiss this lot just as he has done with the first set. 

() 

One woman however, does not back down and bow out gracefully because she is stubborn, persistent and refuses to leave Kaname's side. 

Her name is Matsumoto Rangiku and she paints this picture of happily ever after with Kaname-declaring herself the mother of his future children and his faithful and devoted housewife. 

Kaname has no other choice but to file a restraining order against the woman but this does not deter Rangiku- _au contraire_ it makes her that much more stubborn and determined. 

Rangiku finds loop holes such as posing as a school girl and standing in line at one of Kaname's book signings. Ginger blonde hair in high pigtails, green lollipop in her mouth, batting her long lashes, leaning over the table in order to him (more than just a little glimpse) of her massive cleavage. 

Then during flu season when Kaname goes to the doctor's office for a routine checkup, instead of seeing his doctor on the other side of the door he is greeted by nurse!Rangiku, her periwinkle blues dancing, her full pink lips stretched into a smile-she holds up a thermometer and purrs, "Now I'm going to take your temperature." 

Over a long-distance phone call Aizen chuckles, "The woman is clearly mad about you. Why not humor me? Take her to paradise." 

Komamura finds the entire thing as amusing as Aizen does. And as for Kaname's mother… 

"Count your blessings! No other woman will want you so you might as well put a ring on her finger and give me some grand children to spoil." 

Kaname refuses. He knows something must be done. But if a restraining order didn't work what other option is available to him. Besides fleeing the country? 

No. Wrong again! 

Even out in the middle of nowhere somehow-some way Rangiku finds him and once again the woman is dressed in a silly costume. A grizzly bear in bright pink heels skipping over rocks and humming some annoying little jingle nonstop. 

() 

Although Kaname refuses to admit it right off the bat late at night when Rangiku curls next to him by the fire the sudden urge to inhale her sweet-smelling mosquito bitten neck is there. 

Kaname is baffled at first-thinking perhaps some bug in the great outdoors has injected one of its many poisons into his skin and as a result he is delirious-thinking and feeling things for this woman he normally would not think and feel. 

Somehow Rangiku snoring like a bear seems cute and endearing. 

() 

And before Kaname realizes what he's gotten himself into, Rangiku has him wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger, love is in the air and wedding invitations are sent out. 

() 

His mother sits at the front pew inside the cathedral, wiping the tears from her eyes with an embroidered handkerchief-Aizen is seated on one side of her-Komamura on the other. Both of his friends have come to support Kaname on his big day. 

Kaname has a difficult time grasping it. 

No, he is not getting cold feet. Or having regrets about all of this and yet he cannot quite shake the feeling that something is off-something is not quite right. 

()() 

Everything becomes crystal clear just as they are about to take their vows a man appears-a man who is the exact opposite of Kaname. Loud, violent, brash, reckless, spits tobacco, wears a baseball cap. 

He is here for Rangiku. Kaname feels baffled. 

Who is this man and what does he want with his soon-to-be-wife? Rangiku's expression hasn't changed much-if anything there is some sort of pity in her eyes as she pats his hand and announces 

"I never intended to marry you. I only made you believe it and now that I have what I need playing this charade is no longer necessary." 

She rips her wedding train and runs off with her true lover and Kaname is left standing at the alter looking like the biggest fool in history. 

() 

As a final slap in the face-less than 24 hours after the sham of a "wedding" Kaname discovers that his fiancé has somehow hacked and drained his bank accounts. 

And while having money stolen out right from under his nose hits him hard, having a harlot run off with a piece of his heart is a million times worse. 

Rather than swearing off love, women and humanity as a whole Kaname focuses his attention on work, pouring all of his time and energy into his books and his cooking program. 

() 

On a random summer day when Kaname is supposed to meet up with Komamura for a game of squash, he opts for something different instead. 

Going to the airport on a whim. Destination matters not. Kaname simply tells the woman behind the desk to send him somewhere warm and secluded. 

But the woman, much to his irritation, is stubborn and insists that Kaname hurry up and pick a place because she quote, "can't just send him anywhere." 

Feeling his irritation increase but not letting it show on his face Kaname takes a few minutes to consider his choices flipping through pamphlets until he settles on an island baring a name he can't even hope to pronounce. "Here. Send me here." 

The woman looks a bit apprehensive but schedules his flight and hands Kaname his ticket, he dimly notes that her beaming smile does not reach her hazel eyes 

"Have a good trip!" 

()() 

It's a long flight but Kaname sleeps through most of it. Only waking up every now and then. The sound of loud crunching has reached his ears and even though Kaname knows it shouldn't irritate him it does. 

Kaname scans the area before zoning in on the one responsible for disturbing his slumber. Sitting across from him, a young man who looks to be about 17 or 18-short feathery dark hair, slanted tiger-shaped gray eyes and a bold 69 tattoo etched into his high-boned cheek. 

Wearing headphones-drumming the beat out on his lap with reddish-orange-stained fingers. An empty bag of chili-flavored chips crushed beneath his black boot. As if he can feel eyes on him, the young man turns and winks at Kaname. 

Words are never spoken. But the invitation is clear. Kaname goes first. After a minute or so the dark-haired youth follows. 

In a ridiculously tight bathroom that really shouldn't have the title "bathroom" at all, pants are dropped and fluids are exchanged. 

It comes to a close almost as quickly as it started. 

()() 

The plane lands. Kaname breathes in cool unpolluted air and decides to find a place to rest. That orange tree looks like a good option. There will be plenty of time to explore the island later. 

()() 

Kaname is completely unaware of the fact that he is not alone on this island-completely unaware that there might be possible dangers lurking on this island-completely unaware that a magical creature is watching him. 

Not just any creature but a nymph-a scorned nymph who does not care much for humans. 

Of course, this wasn't always the case there was a particular time when this nymph whom shall be referred to as Kurosaki Ichigo from this moment on, welcomed any and all species to the island. 

Well maybe not welcome with open arms exactly but… 

Ichigo had his reasons-he (unfortunately) learned the hard way how oh so very foolish it was to trust a human. 

And even though the chocolate beauty down below seems nothing at all like Aizen, Ichigo is not taking any chances-he is going to tread carefully. 

() 

1/4 


	2. Nymphs Do Exist 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks are SLY's guilty habit =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Second part is more heavily centered on Ichigo and Aizen…and the style is much closer to what you the readers are more used to when it comes to SLY's projects. Errors and all, thanks for joining me on another adventure. GRINS.

** Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei owns everything **

** NYMPHS DO EXIST **

2/3

()

Ichigo had his reasons-he (unfortunately) learned the hard way how oh so very foolish it was to trust a human.

And even though the chocolate beauty down below seems nothing at all like Aizen, Ichigo is not taking any chances-he is going to tread carefully.

FLASHBACK

_ () _

_ If one were to follow stereotypes then typically nymphs were guarded creatures who preferred to stay in secluded springs and hidden ponds, lagoons and tiny remote islands away from other living creatures/species. _

_ Nymphs usually did not bask in the sunshine and frolic with other creatures and most definitely not humans. In fact, it was on such a rare occasion when a human and nymph interacted or a human spotted a nymph that nymphs or the idea of nymphs had become nothing more than a myth, a legend, a fairy tale. _

_ The reason for this? Humans spelled trouble. But a certain nymph named Ichigo was stubborn and refused to listen to the wise words of the elders-refused to stay locked up inside the castle walls like a prisoner. He was the son of the king of nymphs after all he had to explore the world some time! _

_ Or goat face would never let him leave and Ichigo would sooner clip off his own wings than he would listen to his father and a bunch of high-strung-heavily bearded elders anyway and so he slipped past the guards one afternoon and crossed over to the other side of the island. _

_ And that is when Ichigo's troubles began but, in the  _ _ berry- _ _ nymphs' defense he had been minding his own business, out on the shallow end water, sunbathing on a rock when a human stepped out from behind the brush- _

_ Never having seen a human up close before (text books and photographs didn't really count or do much justice) Ichigo was, naturally, curious. _

_ So rather than running off with his invisible tail tucked between his legs, the nymph just took some time and observed the earthly creature for a few minutes. _

_ From the distance of course. Ichigo wasn't a complete idiot-he knew well enough, instinct being his lead, that he should be a bit wary of the unknown. _

_ Dark wavy locks of hair parted at a strange horizontal like angle, thick square shaped glasses giving the illusion of round, soft looking face. The sharp eyes behind the lenses and the strong European nose suggested otherwise. The human was tall but not overly so. Dressed in a white and  _ _ cream-colored _ _ suit and tie. Carrying a heavy pack on his broad and well-muscled back. A traveler. An explorer. A man in search of something? _

_ Bells of warning-red sirens should have gone off in nymphs head just then-key word is should have. _

_ But did not. _

_ Ichigo's curiosity peeked and the man (equally curious) took another step toward the nymph. _

_ The stranger smiled and the nymph felt a sense of unease wash over him although for the life of him he couldn't explain why. _

_ Cinnamon and coffee brown eyes darted left, right, above and below. There was still time-plenty of time to escape-plenty of time to- _

" _ Don't run off." _

_ The voice was smooth, gentle, meant to calm. It had the opposite effect. Ichigo's sense of unease only increased-his wings twitched and rippled underneath his skin-the nymph willed his body to calm itself. Damn thing seemed to have a mind of its own half the time. _

_ Taking a defensive stance, legs set apart, arms crossed over his toned chest, eyes narrowed, "Why have you come here human? How did you discover this place?" _

_ Yes, because even though this part of the island was outside the gates of the kingdom it was still well hidden from the rest of world and never stayed in the same place twice. To have found it, this man must have a demon of some sort riding on its shoulder. _

_ Ichigo would soon discover that he wasn't far off. _

_ A smirk pulled at the humans' lips, "Well now aren't you something? I dare say when the texts spoke of  _ _ nymphs _ _ they failed to mention just how visually  _ **_ enticing  _ ** _ your kind could be.” _

_ As the man took another step forward Ichigo took two steps back. His wings rippled once more but the nymph chose to ignore it and reached down for the flute tucked into his open toed sandal. Ha! And everyone always made fun of him for wearing shoes instead of going round barefoot-claiming how ridiculous it was-he could carry way more weapons and things this way. _

_ Not that the flute was really meant to be used as a weapon. Its only true purpose was to sound the alert-one blow and the knights and guardians of the kingdom would come to the young princes' aid. _

_ But Ichigo didn't want to be rescued. The berry nymph was  _ _ tired _ _ of being coddled like a child-his 17th summer was right around the corner and he was confident (well  _ _ somewhat _ _ ) that he could handle himself against one human. _

_ After all he had wings and a flute and knew the area around him-the human did not-well at least he didn't think this human did. _

" _ Come any closer and I'll turn you into a melon!" _

_ A melon? Seriously? That's the best he could come up with? _

_ Ichigo regretted it the moment he saw the man's amused smirk stretch even more. _

_ Pathetic. At this rate he might as well just lay down and die. _

_ Well…that was perhaps a bit extreme still…he could fix this…he could prove himself he could. _

_ Raising his "weapon" threateningly "I mean it come any closer and I'll- _

_ A quirked brow, a low chuckle, another step forward, "Yes, yes you'll turn me into a melon, (dark eyes flickered behind thick glasses, "Tell me what is your name?" _

_ Ichigo glared. _

" _ You don't have a name? Pity." As the man took another step forward the nymph damn near had the wind knocked out of him as the strong scent of cologne went up his nose. _

_ Since the human apparently wasn't going to listen to his threat the nymph did the only other thing, he felt he could do at the moment-thrust his flute towards the mans' face unfortunately the man saw it coming, stopped the attack, grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm and tossed the flute over his shoulder and straight into the waterfall. _

_ The nymph let out an angry snarl "You bastard!" _

_ Not that he couldn't go and retrieve his flute-he could-it would just take some time. _

_ This damn human had no right to be here let alone touch something that didn't belong to him! _

_ Fueling the nymphs fire the man chuckled, once again seeming to find the entire situation amusing. And then quite without warning the man grabbed hold of the nymph's chin and tilted it upward. "If you won't tell me your name perhaps you can help me out with something." _

_ The nymph snarled and the man continued, clearly not the least bit fazed. And why should he be he still hadn't released his hold on Ichigo? Ergo he had all the power here. _

_ At the moment the nymph was trapped. _

" _ My name is Aizen  _ _ Sousuke _ _. As you have said so yourself, I am not from around these parts but a traveler-a student to be exact." _

_ Student? This man did not look like a student. Not that it mattered. Ichigo didn't give a damn what this man did or why he was here. He wanted the human gone. _

" _ What does any of that have to do with me? I know nothing of the human education system (not exactly true) and would you let go of me already!" _

_ Of course, _ _ the man didn't let go only patted Ichigo's cheek lightly and smiled at him. "Perhaps if you hadn't interrupted me, I would have all of your questions already answered. I wonder should I kiss you now and ask more questions later or should I seek your help now and have my wicked way with you afterwards?" _

_ WTF? _

_ The human couldn't be serious. He didn't really just-the nymph shuddered and bristled and wrestled away from Aizen's hold. "The hell you will! If you think for one minute that you can-LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW OR I'LL- _

" _ More empty threats? I do hope it isn't accompanied by a creature with an empty mind for you see I have no interest in simpletons, beautiful or not." _

_ Ichigo scowled at the comment. Had this man-had Aizen just accused him of being an idiot? _

" _ There is no need for you to pout. You will soon come to find as all others have found that my sole purpose is to better the world. In order to achieve the highest  _ _ power, _ _ I must have that which I seek. And you will lead me to it." _

_ The hell? _

_ What was all this nonsense about power? What the hell was Aizen talking about? On top of being strange and perverse and delusional was it possible the man had a few loose screws? _

_ Ichigo did not know. Nor did he wish to hear anymore. _

_ Damn it. If only he still had his flute. No if only he hadn't decided to rebel against the kingdom-if only he hadn't-shit! _

" _ Shit." _

" _ I beg your pardon?" _

_ The nymph shook his head. He had to think fast. Had to do something. If the man before him was insane things could get much worse. A human in search of some sort of god-like power spelled trouble with a capital T. _

_ Aizen could really truly be dangerous. Who knew what the man had planned or was planning? _

_ Ichigo was in way over his head. _

_ Don't panic! Don't panic. Whatever you do don't panic! _

_ Deep brown eyes flickered. The nymph shuddered. _

_ It was probably his imagination-at least he hoped it was his imagination but Ichigo could almost swear he saw a demon of some sort shining-dancing with in the rich deep pools of  _ _ Aizens _ _ ' eyes. _

_ Things kept going from bad to worse as the nymph studied the human more closely. _

_ A thin red and black thread coiled around the man-trapping him in it's a hold. _

_ Ichigo cursed. _

_ It seemed a demon had attached itself to this man. _

_ Was controlling the human. And if a demon was controlling the man then it was only a matter of time before-the nymph shook his head-refusing to complete his thoughts. _

_ Because he wouldn't let it happen. Refused to let it happen. The demon hadn't gained full control over Aizen yet so there was still a chance to change things. _

_ Nymphs weren't entirely helpless even without their magic flutes. All nymphs had a special skill or power-Ichigo's was purifying tainted or corrupt souls. If he could just get close enough to Aizen, get the man to trust him enough to drop his guard- _

_ Orange brows furrowed-how exactly could the nymph go about making this happen? _

_ Ichigo had made it clear from the start that he didn't want the man anywhere near him-that he wanted the man to leave-had snarled and hissed and fought the man-refused to give Aizen his name. _

_ So now if he were to suddenly turn around and play all sweet and innocent and obedient like Aizen would know he was up to something-more importantly the demon attached to Aizen would know something was up and then the nymph would be truly and royally screwed. _

_ Still…Ichigo couldn't just stand around and continue to glower and do absolutely nothing. He had to try. Maybe if he could find out more about Aizen-about this "power" the man was in search of he could find the mans' vulnerable points and reach in and save his soul? _

" _ Power? What power? What makes you think I know anything about power? I don't understand." _

_ The man chuckled lowly, "Not yet but you will." _

_ What the hell was that supposed to mean? _

" _ Uh why don't we start over that way I can get a better understanding of what you want from me?" _

_ ()() _

_ Aizen sat down and pulled out what appeared to be some sort of map and unrolled it. Ichigo recognized the symbols and letters on the map-an ancient mystical tongue-practically non-existent-where had Aizen found-? _

" _ Where did you get that?" _

_ No answer. Aizen reached inside his pack for another item. _

_ Curiosity and nothing more prompted Ichigo to lean forward- _

_ BAD CHOICE! _

_ Aizen reached out and grabbed Ichigo effectively trapping the berry-nymph once more. Ichigo tried to break free but only tiered himself out. _

_ He did not understand how a human could possess so much strength. _

_ Another chuckle and then Aizen patted Ichigo's head as though he were a new born pup or something equally ridiculous and fluffy. _

" _ Resisting the inevitable is quite pointless." _

" _ LET ME GO!" _

_ Yes, it was true he agreed that he would try to control his temper and get Aizen to trust him but he would really prefer it if the man would stop touching him. _

" _ I will only release you on one account." _

_ Ichigo glared up at Aizen and snarled, "What account? What do you want from me? Why do you have that map? How did you even find this place?" _

_ He was asking repetitive questions all in the hopes of getting some sort of straight answers. _

" _ The  _ _ Hogyoku _ _." _

_ Dawning realization passed over Ichigo's face as things really and truly started to click in his brain. Oh yes, he knew what the  _ _ Hogyoku _ _ was-knew what could happen if it were to fall into the wrong hands-the elders and goat face had certainly preached enough. _

_ The  _ _ Hogyoku _ _ , a small orb like gem-as dangerous as it was beautiful-the last time a creature managed to get its claws on the  _ _ Hogyoku _ _ blood was shed-lots of blood-millions perished and the orb was sealed away. Some rumors said it was sealed away deep inside the black tombs-other rumors said it was sealed in plain sight and that one just had to look for it without looking. Whatever that meant. Could mean anything really. _

_ Ichigo shook his head. It didn't matter. None of that mattered right now. The look in Aizen's eyes-the tone in the mans' voice suggested that he would not leave until he had it. Would not let Ichigo return to his simple if somewhat boring nymph life if the nymph didn't agree to help him. _

_ Aizen was a lunatic. As was the demon housing the man's soul. One alone could not hope to control such a-the nymph rubbed his bare shoulders wishing he'd worn a cloak instead of a simple light-weight vest today. _

_ The least of his problems. _

_ No need to panic. He could-all Ichigo had to do was convince Aizen that the  _ _ Hogyoku _ _ was a myth, a legend, a tall tale, a bed- time story and nothing more. _

" _ The  _ _ Hogyoku _ _ is said to possess great power beyond mans'  _ _ wildest _ _ dreams. It is said to take on more than one form/shape…masking and shielding itself from the greedy-from the soul less. And you my little nymph will take me to it." _

_ Ichigo put his hands up in the air and waved  _ _ em _ _ wildly after Aizen (thankfully) released him-he had to convince the man that he didn't have a clue about much of anything. _

" _ Woah wait a minute back up that's just a myth. There's no actual proof of  _ _ it _ _ existing and even if and that's a big IF it did exist what makes you think I know where to-what makes you- _

_ The man saw right through him much to his horror _

" _ I saw the look that passed over your features just now, not only are you aware of the  _ _ Hogyoku _ _ and its power, you also know its location and so you will lead me to it and from there I shall fulfill my destiny." _

" _ Your destiny?" Despite his best efforts Ichigo started to panic, "L-look Aizen I get that you're a traveler and a student and that you've done a lot of research and managed to get your hands on some pretty valuable stuff but- _

" _ You will call me Aizen- _ _ sama _ _ and this isn't open for discussion. I have already decided that you will be the one to give me what I desire most." _

_ Shit. Double shit. Triple shit. Now what? _

" _ According to my research it will take two  _ _ days time _ _ in order to get to the tomb. We will travel on foot using the route on the map. You will lead the way and point out any harmful or dangerous traps or roadblocks along the way. You will not wander off. You will stay at my side at all times. And at night you will surrender yourself completely because you are mine." _

_ What the fuck? _

" _ I'm a nymph. You're a human. You can't just command me to- _

_ A flash of something darker flickered in the man's gaze-and the nymph found it hard to swallow-hard to breathe-hard to do much of anything. _

_ Once more his wings threatened to expose themselves and lash out- _

" _ Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do. I know more about you then you know about yourself, my little nymph." _

_ Well at the moment Ichigo didn't have much choice. Perhaps he could convince Aizen to agree to some sort of compromise. _

_ First things first. Stand his ground. Gain back some of his pride. For fuck sakes. _

_ The nymph stood to his full height; his wings now exposed. _

" _ It's Ichigo. If you expect me to take you anywhere or agree to do any (his nose twitched and scrunched in distaste) of those things, then you can at least call me by my damn name!" _

_ A smirk, "Very well, lead the way  _ **_ Ichigo." _ **

_ The nymph bit back a snarl. Not liking in the least the way Aizen practically purred out his name. _

_ A half scowl, "I don't care what your texts or your map says it will take 3 days to get to the tombs." _

_ ()() _

_ 3 days of traveling with a mad man. What were the odds? Never in a million centuries or more would Ichigo have pictured himself in such a situation. _

_ He didn't trust Aizen. Had no reason to trust Aizen but he couldn't let his true feelings show. _

_ For now, the berry nymph would have to play by the man's rules. _

_ Or at least until he could catch Aizen off guard. _

_ There was only one problem: Aizen was never off guard. _

_ Ichigo discovered this on their first day of traveling. _

_ Aizen slept and bathed with one eye open-usually undressing the nymph with his eye much to the nymphs' horror, embarrassment and disgust. _

_ Kept to true to his word/threat and never let Ichigo wander off. _

_ ()() _

_ Even on day two when the nymph explained that he had a low blood sugar problem and needed to drink the juice from a special plant that could only be found on rocky terrain. Tried to explain that he would fly and be back in record time and that the human had nothing to worry about. Aizen did not budge. _

_Instead, the man patted the nymph on the head and kissed his cheek, gathered his belongings and announced,_   


" _ If your sugar level is down then you shouldn't be traveling at all. You will stay here and I will go to the mountains and get the plant for you." _

_ An orange brow twitched. Ichigo did not want to be fed like a- _

" _ Just because I have  _ _ wings _ _ I don't want you to feed me like a damn bird!" _

_ A low chuckle, another pat on the head and Aizen set off, leaving Ichigo at "camp-side" to twiddle his thumbs and bat off annoying flies with his wings. _

_ Resisting the urge to rise up and throw the nearest coconut at the back of Aizen's head-although if Ichigo really had it his way he would grab a boulder and launch it at the humans' head-thus knocking Aizen unconscious and off a cliff, never to return for ever more. _

_ Normally the nymph didn't possess such dark thoughts-normally didn't wish to inflict pain but Aizen was such a bastard and Ichigo's patience was wearing thin. _

_ Rather than continue to sulk or scowl or stomp and glare at nothing and everything the nymph finally calmed himself down long enough to do something productive. _

_ Took his time to study Aizen's map. Looked for a different route-a quicker route-a way to break away from the annoying bastard of a human-there had to be a fork in the road-there always was-it was just a matter of finding it. _

_ In terms of speed a nymph could easily out run a human. Ichigo's wings were just an extra-added boost really but even without  _ _ em _ _ ' he was fast. _

_ Cinnamon and coffee brown eyes scanned the area. If he could just get Aizen to agree to letting him run ahead he could better his chances to outwit the man. _

_ Ichigo could set a trap. What kind of trap exactly? Well that he hadn't quite figured out since a part of him still wished to purify the man's soul. _

_ ()() _

" _ You're unusually quiet tonight Ichigo, something is troubling you." _

_ It wasn't a question but a statement like most of the things Aizen said. _

_ Ichigo finished licking sweet juices off his finger-tips before discarding the pit of the fruit in to the campfire. Then turned to answer in the way he had practiced all afternoon during Aizen's absence. _

_ Hunched in on himself, eyes half lidded, voice softer than normal, "It's not so much that I feel troubled  _ _ it's _ _ more like," a heavy sigh, "I miss my family-not that I'm not enjoying my time with you but- _

_ Ichigo trailed off and stared into the campfire. _

_ It wasn't all an act. The more the nymph thought about it the more he realized that he did miss his fellow nymphs. _

_ He imagined his Kaa-san was probably tucking his twin sisters into bed right now. Rukia, Renji, Chado, Inoue and Ishida were probably pacing outside his bedroom door, thinking he shut himself away in order to be alone and away from everyone, just as  _ _ he _ _ had done many times before.  _

_ Grimmjow _ _ ,  _ _ Nnoitra _ _ and  _ _ Ulquiorra _ _ were probably trying to best each other in an arm wrestling or a drinking match or something equally pointless and moronic. Especially since Ulquiorra always won. Goat face was probably sitting in the throne room bored out of his skull as Yama- _ _ jii _ _ -san droned on and on about things that the king had little to no interest in. _

_ Ichigo released another sigh and shook the thoughts away. He'd see his family and friends soon enough but right now he needed to focus. Wrapping his arms around his body, the berry nymph moved closer to the fire hoping to get warm. _

_ Aizen chuckled. Big shocker. The man seemed to find just about everything Ichigo said and did amusing. The bastard! Oh well at least the demon housing the humans' soul was  _ _ laying _ _ dormant at the moment-one less thing for Ichigo to worry about. _

" _ Yeah, pretty ridiculous huh? Here I am acting like a child by sitting here and feeling sorry for myself and you're w- _ _ waaaaa _ _!" _

_ Shit! How the hell? Why the hell had Aizen interpreted Ichigo's loneliness and longing to be a cry for attention? Why the hell did the human have to pick him up and cradle him in his lap? _

_ Aizen kissed Ichigo's temple and murmured lowly in his ear, "There is no need to be ashamed my little orange lovely, you can tell me anything. If you are feeling confused or uncertain, I will put your worries to rest." _

_ Which apparently translated to: Don't be shy now, let me show you that you are not alone. There is no reason to feel alone because I am here to fondle your body and take your mind off of things. _

_ Against his wishes, not that he voiced his complaint out loud, Aizen curled his fingers into Ichigo's unruly orange locks lightly tugging and twisting his hair-effectively turning the berry  _ _ nymphs _ _ brain to mush. Heightening all of his other senses in the process. Not just his wings, Ichigo's entire body twitched and he felt like he was shivering and burning up all at the same time. _

_ He didn't understand how having his hair petted and sitting in Aizen's lap could make his body react in such a strange and unusual way but it did and there wasn't much Ichigo could do about it. _

_ Couldn't make heads or tails out of the sudden urge that came over him-the want-the need-desire to welcome Aizen's advances-to curl in closer-cling and burrow and do some touching of his own-not that he had been expecting to feel an ice cube when he pressed his lips to the man's chest but he hadn't been expecting such warmth either. It was strange all of this was very strange. _

_ ()() _

_ Friction. Ichigo needed more friction.  _ _ NO _ _ HE DIDN’T NEED MORE FRICTION. His treacherous body needed more friction. _

_ Pinned down in the sand, rendered not entirely immobile but damn near close it. Aizen was having an absolute field day petting and pinching and nipping along Ichigo's over sensitized flesh. _

_ Lazy in his mapping and exploring-giving the nymph exactly what he craved and yet missing by a yard and then some. Ichigo shifted and squirmed and snarled and whined (not that he would ever admit the last part out loud if he were to repeat the story one day-not that he would but- _

_ () _

_ Ichigo snarled-being bent at every which angle-not exactly fun-well it was fun but it sure as hell wasn't comfortable and more to the point he was panting and dripping and sweating and hadn't even come yet. _

_ And why because Aizen hadn't let him. At least not yet. _

_ The fucking bastard was hovering and circling, hovering and circling-so close-so damn close-Aizen was wearing that damn infuriating smirk as he brushed the tip of his thumb against Ichigo's cock and lazily teased the flesh around his peach puckered hole-before moving his hand elsewhere, spending a generous amount of time petting the nymphs' inner thigh, "So warm here." _

_ Tiered of waiting and just wanting some damn release the nymph attacked and lashed out at the man with his wings. _

_ Dark eyes flickered, "Anxious for something are we, Ichigo?" _

_ ()() _

_ Ichigo quickly discovered that he would have a higher chance of catching Aizen off guard during the deep throes of passion. He resigned himself to abandon his pride and whore himself out to the human but instead of diving right in and claiming his sweet fucking behind. _

_ Aizen preferred to take equally sweet fucking time and Ichigo was beginning to think he might lose his damn mind before this night came to a close! _

_ But  _ _ no _ _ he couldn't let that happen. Refused to let it happen. _

_ ()() _

_ Determined to get back on track the nymph decided that it would be the ideal moment to strike up a conversation. Not that it was exactly easy to multi-task in this way but Ichigo had always been a nymph of many talents. _

" _ Um earlier this even during dinner when we discussing the  _ _ Hogyoku _ _ you mentioned something about surpassing science and technology and bettering the world for mankind." _

_ Fingers danced along the contours of his spine and Ichigo was momentarily distracted, "Mm hmm, I did." _

" _ I don't really understand." _

_ Aizen's hands went still and he sat up a little bit dragging Ichigo with him. _

" _ Knowledge is one of mans' greatest weapons and yet so many humans spend hours of everyday wasting away in front of the television or internet, solely relying on technology and modern medicine to solve all of their problems and answer all of their questions.” _

" _ Um okay and?" _

_ A slight smirk on Aizen's lips and Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the man continued, "So I've decided if man values his brain so little then there is no need for him to have it." _

" _ Erm okay," Orange brows furrowed and Ichigo nibbled on his bottom lip, not missing the way Aizen's eyes followed his every motion, "Are you saying you wish to turn your fellow man into zombies?" _

_ How twisted. _

_ A light chuckle. One set of fingers found their way into the  _ _ nymphs _ _ hair once more while the other set pinched the tight skin near his puckered hole-Ichigo released a surprised and embarrassed squeak and Aizen continued on as though nothing had happened. _

" _ Not exactly. I merely intend to shift the brains from one person to another. Not just anyone will do-that would defeat the purpose." _

_ Ichigo still felt confused. _

" _ I still don't understand." _

" _ Human vegetables-poor souls trapped inside hospital beds year after year, already "dead" and yet still living in pain-still suffering, their families gathered around them, seated in chairs or next to windowsills anxiously hoping, praying, waiting for a miracle. Once I arrive with the Hogyoku they needn't wish nor pray any longer for I, Aizen  _ _ Sousuke _ _ - _

" _ You want to-I mean you make it sound like- _

" _ They shall think of me as their divine Kami- _ _ sama _ _." _

" _ That's insane! You don't honestly think you can-That's an abuse of power and I-mph!" _

" _ Hush now Ichigo, that is only a trial round-an experiment if you will- _

_ The nymph could-was very tempted to bite the hand that was currently muffling him but he had to be smart about things. _

_ The speech Aizen had given was the demons' influence-once he rid the mans' soul of evil there was chance-a big chance that Ichigo could convince Aizen to use the  _ _ Hogyoku _ _ for pure purposes. _

_ Yes, Aizen  _ _ Sousuke _ _ could be saved. Would be saved. Ichigo believed in his abilities. Had to believe in his abilities. _

" _ We can discuss it more in the morning if you'd like but now, I think we should take care of this, don't you?" _

_ Ichigo bit back a groan as Aizen wrapped his hand around his throbbing, dripping organ. _

_ Yes _ _ despite everything that had transpired Ichigo's skin still felt hot and itchy and he was still craving release. BADLY. _

_ Hmph. And from the looks of things Ichigo (thankfully) wasn't the only one as he glanced down at Aizen's crotch, rock hard and ready to bust through the seams of the man's fancy pants. _

_ ()() _

_ Minus the breathing, groaning, occasional whimpers, grunts, slapping of skin against skin and low chuckling it was a rather quiet affair. _

_ ()() _

_ Unfortunately, things did not play out as Ichigo had planned-instead of Aizen being the one to pass out mid-orgasm it was him. _

_ ()() _

_ And when the sun came up the nymph let out a groan, scowling at the hot, sticky sore mess that was his body. Anxious to get clean and forget last night had ever happened Ichigo headed for the nearest waterfall. _

_ Only to grind to a halt when sound of a low-pitched whistle sounded over the rushing water. He knew it like the back of his own hand and there was no way he would ever mistake it but how? _

_ Ichigo turned to find Aizen grilling a piece of fish over the fire, the blunt end of a flute hanging off the loop of his belt. _

_ Bastard must have retrieved the nymphs' flute while he was still sleeping or maybe that day that he disappeared into the mountains-anything was possible-not that it mattered Ichigo just wanted it back since it belonged to him. _

_ Aizen was smirking. Not good. Not good at all. If the man was smirking than that meant he had discovered what was hidden inside the flute. _

_ Ichigo didn't know what was inside the flute just that it was special and he'd been given strict instructions to never let it out of his sight-never let it fall into the hands of another. It didn't dawn on the nymph-things didn't officially click until he took note of the mans' altered appearance. _

_ The glasses were absent from Aizen's face and his hair was coiffed and combed back except for the single curl hanging between his brow-in place of his suit and tie ensemble was a long white waist coat and a red sash-really if it weren't for those deep hypnotic brown orbs and devilish smirk Ichigo would swear he was meeting an entirely different man altogether. _

" _ Do you feel well rested my sweet nymph?" _

_ What the fuck happened? _

_ How the fuck did it happen? _

_ Why the hell did it happen? _

" _ Confused? I certainly can't blame you since after all how could you have known?" _

_ Ichigo glared at Aizen. _

" _ Come now don't scowl, you're so much prettier when you smile Kurosaki Ichigo- _ _ kun _ _." _

_ Ichigo's wide eyes grew even wider "H-how did you- _

_ He had never told the human his full name. Was it possible he misread everything? Even the demon housing the man's soul? Was it all just an illusion? _

_ ()() _

_ Ichigo felt confused and horrified and like he had just signed the death wish of all his fellow nymphs as Aizen held the  _ _ Hogyoku _ _ in his hand, the smirk still firmly in place. _

" _ I knew from the moment we met that the  _ _ Hogyoku _ _ was inside your flute. I know what you're thinking-what you're about to say-'but you threw it over the waterfall-I saw you'-my poor sweet nymph I only led you to believe that I threw it away." _

_ The smirk stretched even wider and Ichigo felt his stomach churn as he started walking towards the man completely against his will _

" _ Come, there's much work to be done." _

_ ()() _

Ichigo banished his memories back into the deep recesses of his mind and focused his attention back on the man below.

Why has the chocolate beauty come here? The nymph does not know the answer but he is determined to find out. Rivaling the agility of a panther and the slinking of a snake Ichigo moves to a lower branch.

The man below shifts ever so slightly in his sleep but does not wake. His royal purple tunic and white linen pants rustle with the wind. Long lashes flutter but still the chocolate beauty does not wake.

Ichigo knows he doesn't have a lot of time and so he leaps down to the next branch hoping to get a closer look.

Something shiny catches the nymphs' eye…

()()

** 2/4 **

** coming up is definite  ** ** KanamexIchigo ** **. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up is definite KanamexIchigo.


	3. Nymphs Do Exist 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story continues...Kaname and Ichigo get closer...more flashbacks with the evil!Aizen and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the almost finale…more notes at bottom

Disclaimer:I do not own BLEACH! Everything is Kubo-senseis

3/4

Nymphs Do Exist

(ICHIGO)

Ichigo banished his memories back into the deep recesses of his mind and focused his attention back on the man below.

Why has the chocolate beauty come here? The nymph does not know the answer but he is determined to find out. Rivaling the agility of a panther and the slinking of a snake Ichigo moves to a lower branch.

The man below shifts ever so slightly in his sleep but does not wake. His royal purple tunic and white linen pants rustle with the wind. Long lashes flutter but still the chocolate beauty does not wake.

Ichigo knows he doesn't have a lot of time and so he leaps down to the next branch hoping to get a closer look.

Something shiny catches the nymphs' eye. So shiny it is almost blinding-the berry nymph winces in discomfort and thinks it is just about as bad (if not worse) than if he had stared straight into the sun unblinking. And then the next thing Ichigo knows is...he is falling, falling, falling and crash lands into the chocolate beauties lap.

"U-waaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oof!"

Well even if the dark stranger wasn't awake before he most definitely is awake now.

Ichigo winced for an entirely different reason. Not exactly the best impression to make on someone-not that the nymph had been aiming to make an impression at all. He had merely wished to observe and-well not like he had much of a choice now.

()()

(KANAME)

Kaname blinked. A half-naked orange haired young man had fallen from out of the sky and into his lap. No correction a half-naked orange haired young man with wings had fallen from out of the sky and into his lap.

Well this was unusual. Very unusual but not entirely unpleasant perhaps this young man was some sort of tour guide here to show Kaname around on the island? And perhaps his wings were just part of a costume? Sure beat the standard polo and slacks routine.

Not that Kaname had been searching for a tour guide but it might be wise to accept if he planned to stay on this unknown island.

()

(ICHIGO)

In Ichigo's defense the dark beauty was solid and warm and it seemed all too natural to cling to the man like sap to pine-not that the nymph was comparing himself to a tree but-

"Is this how you normally greet a man when he comes to your island?"

Humor colored the man's low timbering tone-rather than sounding annoyed or disturbed or offended by the nymphs' sudden drop in the traveler was amused.

At any other time Ichigo would have scowled because he did not appreciate being laughed at but such was not the case at this point in time. He felt his cheeks grow warm but managed to meet the man's eyes.

Not what he expected. Not at all what he had expected to see.

Ichigo knew it was rude to stare but he just couldn't help himself.

He'd seen brown, blue, green, gold and on occasion red colored eyes. He did not expect…

The man's eyes were not only mismatched there were faint lines of scar tissue around his right eye, it was round with a glassy like texture, pale gray in color. His left eye was almond- shaped and the color brought to mind the image of a wide-open field covered in lilacs.

Ichigo didn't even have to search the dark beauty's soul to conclude that this man had probably suffered a great deal throughout his life. His heart ached at the thought and he finally dropped his gaze.

"Well, if you aren't going to answer my question, would you mind letting me up? My legs are beginning to go numb?"

The stranger asked nicely so there was no reason for Ichigo not to comply with the request. He scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling quite sheepish, "Uh sorry for-well anyway uh," he quickly scrambled off the man's lap and stood up. "Let me make it up to you, show you round' get you some food. Are you hungry?"

Offering to feed the human wasn't exactly considered treading carefully per se but well…there was no taking it back now that the words were out of his mouth.

Plus, if Ichigo wished to know more about the traveler-find out why the man had come here it would probably be in his best interest to stick around. Maybe he could also find out what that shiny object that had nearly blinded him and caused him to fall earlier was?

In addition, he wished to learn the story behind the scar tissue around the man's eye.

Because even with all the time that had passed and all that the nymph had seen and done humans or the idea of humans still fascinated him greatly.

"It might help if we learned each other's names-you know so were not just shouting hey "YOU" whenever we have a question or something," the nymph retracted his wings and put out his hand "I'm Ichigo."

Dark chocolate cherry tinted lips stretched into a wide smile as the man accepted his hand and revealed his own name, "You can call me Kaname."

Noting that the dark beauty now known as Kaname was only about 2 or three inches taller than him, Ichigo felt better about the situation already.

If this human turned out to be like Aizen or worse than Aizen had been the berry nymph would be ready for it.

Ichigo felt like he had the upper hand since the dark beauty honestly believed him to be some tour guide or whatever.

()()

(KANAME)

Jet lagged and hot sun aside, Kaname knew what he saw was not an illusion or his mind playing tricks on him-the young man's wings had all but dissolved into his smooth peach toned skin.

Curious. Perhaps this Ichigo was not at all who or what he appeared to be.

Perhaps the boy was a lost and lonely wandering spirit who had been waiting for someone-anyone to hear his story and help him out? Perhaps he had been murdered here and his remains were scattered and buried on this island?

It wasn't unheard of. Stories of lost souls scattered all across the globe-tragic tales and mysterious disappearances-this boy might belong to the paranormal realm?

Or maybe Ichigo wasn't an innocent soul at all but a vengeful trickster of a demon whose sole purpose was to taunt, seduce and ensnare humans with his sinful looking body and soft rasping voice?

Kaname shook his head. What was he doing? It wasn't like him to judge others simply based on their appearance alone. Sure, he was a bit wary of others after the sham with Rangiku but that didn't mean this Ichigo would-certainly not-no his mind was getting the best of him.

This young man was nothing more than a tour guide. A not quite human tour guide-possibly a hybrid like his friend Komamura but a tour guide all the same.

And right now his guide wished to feed him. And since Kaname hadn't eaten anything since early yesterday morning he figured it would probably be best to put something in his stomach.

()

(ICHIGO)

"You're awfully quiet. Not gonna fall asleep on me again are you?"

Ichigo didn't know why he felt so at ease around Kaname but he did. There was just something likable about his personality even though he hadn't spoken much.

And the energy around him was light and pure unlike Aizen's energy, which had been suffocating and tainted with darkness and…yeah Ichigo rather not think of that bastard right now.

Still…the nymph couldn't help but notice certain similarities about the two humans-for example the way Kaname carried himself, strong, upright, regal, exuding sheer confidence-strutting with pride. Aizen had been the same way.

The same could be said about their style of dress.

Although Kaname's ensemble was more loosely fitted than Aizen's had been it was clear that the man's clothing had been tailor made from the finest and richest fabric money could buy.

"And if I did fall asleep once more, would I wake up and find you sitting in my lap or… perhaps sleeping on top of me?"

Teasing. The man was teasing him and it was harmless really and yet…

Ichigo sputtered and squawked rather uncharacteristically "I-I fell out of a tree but I'm normally not that clumsy and n-no I won't be sleeping on top of arghhhh-

The nymph trailed off at the man's raised brow. Then bristled and stomped on ahead when Kaname's laughter rang all throughout the island.

'Bastard'

He might not be Aizen but he damn sure is infuriating in his own way!

()()

After what had transpired between him and Aizen, Ichigo had no desire to fall asleep in the sand. So, the nymph figured bringing Kaname to the abandoned castle would be the best way to maintain his sanity and keep an eye on the man.

Killing two birds with one stone was the smartest choice to make.

Of course, there was no mistaking a hotel and a castle since they were nothing alike but Ichigo wasn't too concerned about such a minor detail at the moment.

He'd let the dark beauty eat, shower and then sleep. He would be the perfect host and maintain the charade of being a simple tour guide/hotel assistant.

And then Ichigo would take advantage of the opportunity to search through Kaname's belongings while his new companion was making himself at home.

The nymph would not let history repeat itself. He would learn anything and everything about the chocolate beauty even if it killed the last shreds of his dignity.

()()

(KANAME)

Kaname wasn't a Grade A idiot. The hotel inn wasn't an actual inn at all it was quite obliviously a home or rather it had been a home at one point. It was about the size of a mansion or mini castle.

Decorated in bright bold colors with high arched ceilings, long winding staircases and marble floors. There wasn't a single piece of furniture that had been left unpolished nor a single portrait left unframed.

He noted that his orange-haired companion was rather quiet as they walked down the long corridors.

()()

(ICHIGO)

FLASHBACK

_"Chin up and don't slouch! You want to look your best don't you, Ichigo?"_

_"Where are we going?"_

_Truthfully Ichigo didn't want to follow Aizen anywhere but he didn't have control over his own movements anymore. He had become the man's puppet._

_Ichigo no longer shuddered with a mixture of disgust and delight as Aizen purred his name. Now the only thing the nymph felt was numb._

_It had been a little less than a day since Aizen had shown his true colors and yet Ichigo felt as though all hope had been lost in the blink of an eye._

_The smirk of the devil fully in place, Aizen replied, "We are going to your little castle of course. I must speak to the King before we can proceed any further," a slight pause, "After all the last thing I'd wish to do is start another war and shed innocent blood all because of a little misunderstanding."_

_His body and his mind might now belong to this man but Ichigo's heart and soul were roaring with anger-how dare Aizen-how dare this bastard speak of his home-his family!_

_Sure goat face was an idiot but he was still his father. Still important and if Aizen so much as dared to-_

_"You better not even think for one second of harming the people I love and care about or so help me Aizen I will-_

_Deep pools of brown flickered dangerously and Ichigo clasped his hands over his throat, suddenly finding it very difficult (impossible) to speak-_

_"Hold your tongue or I will rip it out," Aizen's fingers brushed against Ichigo's cheek, a mocking caress._

_Ichigo wished he had the power to bite the fingers off._

_"Don't make me do something I do not wish to do for I so do love the sound of your sweet voice when you cry out in ecstasy and it would be such a pity never to hear it again."_

_Sick bastard. Like Ichigo needed a damn reminder of their night together. Like the berry nymph really needed to hear Aizen say such-_

_The nymph cursed mentally still hating himself for being so stupid on that said night-hating himself for foolishly thinking he had control over the situation 'I'm such a damn idiot!'_

_"Now then my little nymph, is this castle of yours north or northeast?"_

()()

(KANAME)

Kaname had been enjoying a quiet lunch with his new companion when all of a sudden, the muscles in Ichigo's face grew tight and strained.

The berry's brilliant cinnamon and coffee eyes turned a dull brown, his slim fingers tightened around his utensil with enough pressure to bend the metal, and he ground his teeth together so hard the man wouldn't be surprised if the youth was trying to crack walnuts.

Kaname felt both baffled and alarmed.

Although he didn't know Ichigo all that well he couldn't very well just carry on with his oyster platter and act as though nothing was happening.

And so Kaname reached across the table and placed his hand on top of the youth's shoulder, hoping to calm Ichigo down.

It was a technique that Komamura had used many times during his teen years.

After a moment or two Kaname breathed a sigh of relief (that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding) when the muscles in Ichigo's face softened and his grip around his fork loosened.

"Are you alright?"

The youth's cheeks were slightly flushed but he muttered a "yes" and smiled in thanks.

Kaname nodded, retracted his hand (at a much slower rate than was probably necessary) and returned to his meal.

()()

(ICHIGO)

_'What the fuck is wrong with me?'_

The nymph mentally cursed himself over and over as he led the dark-haired man through the many corridors for the second time that afternoon.

It was one thing to welcome Kaname into his home it was quite another for him to have an episode in front of the man.

Not that Ichigo had any real control-the attacks always came on suddenly and without warning-memories-nightmares slammed into him, bringing the berry a little bit closer and closer to the edge of insanity.

Thankfully Kaname hadn't made a big deal about. Thankfully the man hadn't-Ichigo shook his head-no it would be foolish to relax and to think for one minute that he could drop his guard down around another human.

Just because the dark beauty hadn't commented on his little breakdown back in the dining hall did not mean the man wouldn't ask questions-did not mean this man wouldn't try to take advantage of Ichigo's moment of weakness and-

Ichigo dared to glance at Kaname. He still couldn't get any negative readings off the man's energy but he wouldn't know for sure unless he felt it for himself.

Of course, the nymph couldn't achieve this without touching the dark beauty first so…

()()

(KANAME)

A large mirror. Easily 50 feet in height. It took Kaname a moment or two to conclude that it wasn't just a mirror but a knob-less door with diamonds encrusted around the frame. He raised a brow in question, not quite understanding why the youth had brought him here.

"You look like you could use a place to unwind. While there isn't an actual spa on this island, I'm pretty good with my hands and heating stones should help relieve any pressure or tension you might be feeling."

Was that a come on?

Dark brows furrowed together. Kaname could not be entirely certain since he was a bit off his game since the whole Rangiku-disaster and also because Ichigo's eyes were half lidded but the youth's body language practically spoke volumes so…

So, there was only one way to find out.

"Ichigo I've been here for a few hours now and you haven't even told me the nightly or hourly rate for a place like-

"Your money is no good here!" There was a bit of unnecessary bite in the youth's tone-practically snarled out the response.

This was something Kaname did not appreciate since he had given Ichigo no reason to be so hostile towards him.

Hmm perhaps this has something to do with that display at the lunch table?

Deciding to let it slide for moment Kaname tried a somewhat different approach. "Well, if you will not let me pay you then you should let me return the gesture. I've been told I'm quite skilled with my hands as well."

Okay so maybe that line was a bit bold but one fair trade deserves another.

Ichigo flinched ever the slightest but it was more than enough to make Kaname reconsider and back track. He had wrongly mistaken the youth's friendliness to be flirting. Now it was best to right the wrong.

"Please do not misunderstand. I only meant that I would cook dinner for you."

"Dinner?" Ichigo's orange brows furrowed and Kaname couldn't stop himself from thinking it was cute or rather Ichigo was cute.

He might have to break his own vow and flirt just a tad bit.

"Why would a human want to cook me dinner?"

Especially if Ichigo continued to look at him with that adorable baffled half frown/pout. Although the "human" comment was a bit odd Kaname decided to ignore it for the moment.

And offered the youth his most charming smile, "You haven't lived until you've tasted my cooking."

Rather than finding his boastful statement annoying Ichigo seemed excited-not just his eyes but the youth's entire face lit up. And the wings, which had mysteriously vanished before, resurfaced. "Will you make dessert too?"

()()

(ICHIGO)

Surrounded by Kaname's calming sky-blue aura Ichigo could temporarily forget his suspicions and really truly enjoy himself for the first time in…well a very long time. It had only been a few short hours but the chocolate beauty was easy to talk to.

Didn't seem to mind when Ichigo babbled on and on about everything and nothing. Mundane things really like how he enjoyed eating dessert without a fork-liked to lick the crumbs and icing off each fingertip.

Of how he preferred to sit and sleep in a curled-up position like a new born-admitted it gave him a sense of security-comfort-put his mind at ease.

He didn't dare speak of his past, his friends, his family. No telling what the man would do or say. He could not risk it. Would not risk it.

And Kaname did not push. In fact, the dark beauty was growing on Ichigo more and more by the minute.

()()

Ichigo's intentions weren't entirely pure or innocent. He didn't just offer the human a massage because he wanted to cop a feel or two. Nope there was another much more important reason he had chosen to do this.

Ichigo knew that he hadn't imagined the blinding light earlier-knew that Kaname was indeed carrying-wearing something-a simple piece of jewelry would not have had the power to make a nymph like him fall from out of the tree.

'Where is it?'

Orange brows furrowed together-the human was one step away from being completely in the buff and yet the shiny piece was nowhere to be found. Ichigo began to grow frustrated but he managed to keep himself in check. After all the last thing he wished to do was alert the chocolate beauty of his "strange behavior”. Still…'Did he remove it before he came in here?'

The nymph shook his head deciding to drop his search for the moment.

The man remained perfectly still lying face down (completely unaware of anything) as the nymph worked through every kink and knot in his back.

And a nice back it was, smooth and supple, yet strong, dark and finely muscled like the rest of him. Not for the first time since the nymph had set his gaze on the man, he felt the desire to dart his tongue out and sample the man's skin rise up in him.

And when Ichigo felt his face grow flush he realized that he was perhaps enjoying himself a little too much so he moved on to Kaname's arms-reasoning that it would be a safer zone to worship with his hands.

Not that the man's arms were anything to sneeze at for they too were delicious in their own right-brought to mind the image of a twin pythons and as the minutes passed and fingers traced and rubbed along tight corded muscle and dark veins the berry nymph let his mind wander away from him…

Nymphs didn't daydream much but when they did it usually felt about as real as reality itself.

()()

_Only in his dream the nymph was no longer a nymph at all but a young man hiking through the deep canyons. The sun was beating down on Ichigo's face, sweat dripping from his brow, he felt like if he continued on his feet would collapse out from under him._

_He needed to stop and take a rest but if he rested, he would only be prolonging the inevitable._

_Ichigo wasn't alone. There was a man up ahead, most likely his guide or something as he stopped and turned and titled his head in question "Is something wrong Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo didn't recognize the man-what with the hood of his cloak shrouding his face and all but he seemed friendly enough and the last thing the berry wished to do was cause trouble because he was feeling a little tiered._

_"It's nothing to worry about, really go on ahead I'll catch up in a bit. I just-I just need to rest for a minute."_

_Only a minute. What's the worst that could happen?_

_The man shrugged as if to say 'Suit yourself' and continued on._

_Ichigo watched until he disappeared from view then he moved to find a small shaded area to rest. Suddenly the canyon shifted and changed and he was swaying sideways and then falling, falling, falling…_

_()_

_Unable to catch himself because he was without wings Ichigo started to panic-he heard a shout-assumed it was from up above-possibly his shrouded companion but he didn't really have time to think about who was shouting-he had to figure out how to land without dying and with nothing to cling to it was proving to be next to impossible…_

_As if to make matters worse as Ichigo continued to fall the never ending deep dark pit was suddenly filled with a bright shining light-a hissing sound reached his ears and Ichigo's panicked state worsened-he was betting it wasn't just some silly alley cat down there-not that he'd want to take his chances with a mountain lion either._

_The man shouting from above could be heard again and Ichigo supposed it would be best to shout back but it seemed rather pointless especially since the hissing noise grew louder-nearer-and he was still falling…_

_The berry's eyes grew to the size of round satellite dishes as a gargantuan python came into view-_

_Ichigo didn't know a great deal about reptiles but although the python was hissing it didn't look particularly poisonous or dangerous. But it did have fangs and so yeah…he was pretty much fucked as far as he could tell._

_"Hang on I'll get you out of there in a minute."_

_Less than a minute actually._

_The man with the shrouded face rescued Ichigo almost as quickly as the canyon itself had changed shape and that was saying something._

_Ichigo's sigh of relief and many thanks died in his throat as he was hoisted up and the shrouded man's hood fell, deep hypnotic brown eyes and a familiar smirk stood out on an aristocratic face, "You really should know better than to wander off by yourself, Ichigo-kun."_

_Ichigo felt his heart drop and his body grow cold all at once…and then he screamed!_

_()()_

_The canyons faded away and Ichigo found that he was once again a nymph and currently standing outside the gates of his home with Aizen less than half a foot away from him._

()()

(KANAME)

Something was not right. His young guide had suddenly stopped talking.

And…

Ichigo's gentle hands that had been previously performing absolute wonders on Kaname's back and arms had suddenly turned cold and clammy-soft blunt finger nails became sharp like needles-sliced into his side-aggravating an ancient scar better off forgotten.

Ignoring the pain Kaname carefully twisted his body back around and tried to make sense of things.

Find out what had happened. Once again Ichigo's face looked pinched-pained-haunted and the youth was grinding his teeth almost violently as his claws sliced deeper into Kaname's tender flesh.

It was his own fault he supposed for letting his guard down so easily with the youth.

The boy clearly had some…issues of some sort and-

Despite the pain he was feeling Kaname could not find it in his heart to be truly angry-not when it was clear that something was torturing his berry guide.

()()

(ICHIGO)

_DREAM HORROR/FLASHBACK_

_Why here? Why now even during what should have been a silly day dream did it have to become as dark and twisted as Aizen himself had been…why couldn't the man just stop haunting him?_

_It was all in his mind. All in his mind. He should be able to banish such horrible nightmares and yet…they continued to come-continued to play out as though it were taking place in the present._

_The nymph snarled like a beast as the man ran his fingers along the glittering gold bars-his deep eyes shining with greed. One would think Aizen had never seen gold before._

_Of course, Ichigo knew this not to be true for he had seen the other items in the man's bag._

_()()_

_Aizen pushed the gate open and Ichigo had no choice but to follow._

()()

(KANAME)

Simply placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder wouldn't be enough to calm the youth this time.

Kaname realized he would have to do something else…something that would have a deeper impact and snap Ichigo out of whatever horror daze he had fallen into.

Shaking the berry would lead to something even more unpleasant-the youth had already literally lashed out-so Kaname did not think shaking Ichigo would be a productive way-he decided on a gentler approach.

Granted he might wind up with a black eye or swollen jaw but…it was better than watching such a sweet young man fall apart and lose himself so completely.

()()

(ICHIGO)

_FLASH RESUME_

_Ichigo wasn't sure what Aizen had planned-didn't know what the man was going to say-what lies would spill past his lips._

_He had no real way of alerting goat face of the potential danger the entire kingdom might be in._

_The berry nymph could only hope that his father would rely on instincts for once and let that be his guide. He could only hope that his father would be ready for whatever the conniving human threw at them._

_Ichigo hoped that whatever happened next wouldn't end in some kind of tragedy._

_()_

_From the sound of things, it seemed everyone had gathered in the throne room._

_Aizen seemed to find it amusing. "Seems we have quite the audience."_

_Ichigo did not. He would have preferred to just have his immediate family members present rather than the entire kingdom._

_Apparently his little 3 day disappearing act had caused quite the stir._

_()_

_Ichigo wasn't sure how he would do it but somehow some way he would have to convince the entire kingdom that he had willing bound himself to Aizen-that he was in love with the man and swear that no harm would come to their home so long as they did whatever the devil in white asked them to do._

_It would be the single greatest and most important performance in the berry nymph's life._

_Easier said than done. Ichigo was burning with so much rage right now he wasn't even sure he could bring himself to smile._

_()()_

_"Ichi-nii where have you been?"_

_"Onii-chan we were worried."_

_Karin and Yuzu were the first to run towards him-his mother only a step or two behind._

_"Oh, Ichigo thank goddess you're alright."_

_Ichigo's close-knit group of friends hot on her heels._

_"Kurosaki-kun what happened? We thought you had locked yourself in your bedroom again like you did the last time but-_

_Inoue trailed off and searched his face. Ichigo looked away._

_Only to be met with Rukia's sharp silver-blues and angry hiss of, "Ichigo what the hell is wrong with you? How could you just leave without telling anyone?"_

_Renji shoved the little raven-haired nymph none too gently to the side and barked in Ichigo's face "Especially me I mean what the hell I'm your best friend, what's the big idea huh?"_

_It was expected. The questions. The comments. The looks of shock, surprise, concern, annoyance, relief, disapproval._

_If only it had been something as simple as leaving the castle for a few days to spread his wings-if only he could embrace each of his family members and friends in turn and-Ichigo shook his head. Nothing was simple. Not anymore. He ruined that the moment he revealed himself to Aizen._

_Cinnamon and coffee brown eyes searched the front of the throne room. Goat face hadn't said a word. Something that was extremely unusual because he was well…normally the biggest loud mouth in all the land._

_Ichigo felt confused. He'd thought surely, at the very least the King would 'welcome him home" with a kick or punch as was his normal way of greeting the prince._

_But Isshin did not. The goat looked serious. Too serious. Not once could Ichigo ever recall seeing such an expression on his father's face._

_()_

_"Ichigo you mind explaining why you have brought a human into our home?"_

_Ichigo opened his mouth to explain but Aizen beat him to it._

_The man stepped forward in all his evil glory and bowed his head low-so low that it was clearly mocking rather than one of respect._

_Of course, a man with a soul as black and twisted as Aizen's was clearly incapable of showing respect to anyone or anything._

_The berry nymph quickly concluded that the mad man's true purpose for coming to the castle was in order to flaunt his new powers. "Your majesty, I hope you'll pardon the sudden intrusion but let me assure you that this will not take long. Just a few moments of your time."_

_The King of Nymphs didn't offer an immediate response. Rather he turned to his most trusted advisor, the elders and the grand council before reaching a decision._

_And although in truth it didn't take very long at all Ichigo could sense Aizen's impatience. Not good. Not good at all. Something needed to be done. ASAP._

_Ichigo had never mastered the art of telepathy but now was a good a time as any to try. He had to get the message across to goat face-_

_"This man is no ordinary human. If we are not careful, he will destroy us all."_

_Isshin rubbed his beard "What is your name, human?"_

_"My name is Aizen Sousuke," cue dramatic pause-Aizen used this moment to reach into his pocket…"Behold my power. Bow before me."_

_Ichigo sucked in a harsh breath and watched in horror as his entire world was demolished right before his eyes._

()()

(PRESENT DAY)

Ichigo felt something warm and soft brush against his lips. It tingled. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation but a bit strange to be experiencing it at the moment. Another one of Aizen's tricks or?

The castle, his friends, family and the bastard Aizen faded away as orange lashes fluttered open…

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

()()

(KANAME)

The kiss didn't work quite as quickly or effectively as Kaname had hoped it would but it worked and that was all that mattered.

"W-Why did you do that?"

Kaname could answer Ichigo's question or he could avoid the question entirely and pretend like nothing had happened.

Baring the one time with the tiger Kaname had never been the type of man to run. "Do you want know the honest truth or would you prefer me to lie?"

"The truth. Of course, the truth. Always the truth."

"Then I will tell you," Kaname took a moment to inspect his wounds before continuing, "Although we have only been in each other's company for a short time and know very little about one another I find myself strongly attracted to you."

Brown eyes widened

"But this is not the only reason I kissed you just now," another pause, "I cannot stand the sight of another's pain."

"Ah I see so that's uh well um thank you I guess er I mean- Ichigo scratched his head, clearly confused and slightly embarrassed.

"If I have made you uncomfortable, I can leave."

Kaname did not bother to point out that the youth had reciprocated just for a second-less than a second really but still-

"No don't be-that's ridiculous!" Ichigo rushed to say. "It's just I um I that is I don't er-I mean you promised me dinner and yeah you still owe me dinner!"

Kaname chuckled rich and deep and then planted a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips before pulling away.

He wanted to say more. Do more. Learn more but first he had to tend to his injuries.

"Where is your bathroom?"

His guide looked positively dumbfounded for the first few minutes, then took notice of the deep scratches, a look of guilt crossing over his boyish features, voice hesitant, "Did I-Did I do-I did that to you didn't I?"

Kaname nodded. "You did but I won't hold it against you since it is quite clear that you seem to be dealing with some inner demons."

Ichigo snorted humorlessly, "Demons, yeah somethin' like that."

Another moment of silence and then…

"You're not completely human, are you?"

()()

(ICHIGO)

This was it thought Ichigo. The end of the pointless charade.

"…"

"And the wings…your wings are real?" as if to confirm what he had already more or less concluded the man reached out to touch the delicate feathers lightly.

Ichigo felt a bit fuzzy around the edges of his brain and quickly-almost violently retracted his wings and moved as far away from the human as possible. Guard now up, brown eyes narrowed, the nymph growled out, "If I told you I wasn't who I said I was what are you going to do?"

Kaname would either turn out to be a total and complete insane bastard or-?

"Let me answer your question the best way I know how."

The nymph didn't know what to expect as he watched the dark-skinned man remove his glass eye just then.

"…"

"Do you find my appearance unsightly Ichigo?"

Unsightly? Hmm. Not really. After all there had been a few members in the kingdom with a missing organ or another.

But it never seemed to affect how each nymph went about his/her daily task so…no in all honesty the berry nymph didn't think much of it. In a way Ichigo had a great deal of respect and appreciation-was almost in awe of imperfect creatures.

Not that a human was considered a creature exactly but-

"No."

"And if I told you that I spent most of my life living in darkness, would you think any less of me?"

It wasn't even something the nymph had to think about. His second "NO" came out much more quickly-firmly than the first one had.

Perhaps it was because Ichigo had noticed the scar tissue around Kaname's eye earlier and concluded that the man only had one eye and he had mentally prepared himself for-

The man broke into his thoughts, "I judge a person based on the purity of their soul not on their appearance so if you stand there and ask if my opinion of you has changed simply because you are a different species, then my answer is a definite no."

A slight smirk pulled at the chocolate beauties lips, "Believe it or not, you are not the first other worldly creature that I have come across."

Ichigo felt his skin prickle and braced himself for the man's next words.

Could this be the moment when Kaname admitted to his real reason for coming to the island?

"I once met a man many years ago during my youth and although I could not decipher what separated him from everyone else around me, I could sense there was something different-special about him."

Another smirk "Then after a series of events, both fortunate and unfortunate I learned his secret."

**_"I'm a hybrid." As Komamura revealed his secret the muscles in his face moved and his face shifted, his nose and ears stretched and he sprouted a tail. "There aren't that many of us left in the world but we do in fact exist."_ **

()

"Even as a boy it was quite unusual for me to be struck speechless and as a grown man it occurred even less but I had been…struck speechless that is for a good 15 minutes or so."

()

**_Kaname blinked his new seeing eyes repeatedly and opened and closed his mouth wishing to say something-anything really but could not. It was just so very strange. So very…_ **

**_()_ **

Ichigo didn't quite understand why Kaname was telling him this and he had no way of knowing if any of the man's words were actually true but he let his "guest" continue.

()

And when Kaname finished his story Ichigo chose his own words very careful.

"This isn't the same thing. I'm not-I'm not a hybrid."

Mismatched eyes sparkled and Kaname chuckled, sounding almost melodic as he did so, "Yes I gathered as much since you are lacking both a tail and fur."

()()

(KANAME)

Cooking and anything related to cooking had always come naturally to Kaname.

He could create a delicious mouthwatering meal with just the basic and simplest of ingredients. Take something completely ordinary and turn into something truly extraordinary.

Kaname could find his way around any kitchen no matter how disorganized it might be.

Not that he would have to worry about such things inside a palace kitchen. Everything was neat and tidy-properly sealed and labeled. From exotic spices to fresh herbs and beyond-it was the closest thing to a true chef's idea of paradise.

Kaname grabbed one of the aprons hanging on the hook above the counter and tied it around his waist before turning to Ichigo, instructing the nymph to do the same.

"So, what are you in the mood for?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I'm up for anything so long as it's sweet."

Sweet? How incredibly vague. Kaname could make just about any dish sweet and while there was certainly nothing wrong with that he was more interested in creating something that would excite the youth.

"Let's try something a little different. List off some of your favorite foods."

"I like all kinds of things." Ichigo insisted," Really whatever you cook will be delicious, isn't that what you promised?"

"Indeed, I did-however I would like you to list at least 3 of your favorite foods?"

"Hmm," the nymph looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered, "Raisins, apricots, pork."

"Those are your three favorites, are you absolutely certain?"

An affirmative nodding of the head, "Yep I mean I know it sounds kind of strange but-

"Not at all." Kaname smiled at Ichigo.

()()

(ICHIGO)

"Using the apricot, I will create a glaze and drizzle it over the pork which I will first season and then roast. Next, I will garnish the pork with raisins and finely chopped walnuts. For a side dish we will have grilled asparagus seasoned with lemon, pepper and olive oil and as finally for dessert I will make-

And suddenly the man stopped talking. Ichigo did not understand why. "You will make?"

Mismatched eyes twinkled again, "That will be a surprise."

The nymph frowned. He didn't care much for surprises. Surprises usually spelled trouble. As if a light bulb going off in his head-a reminder of what he needed to do Ichigo removed his apron and excused himself.

"I'll return in a while."

Rather than looking at him with suspicion Kaname merely nodded and then immersed himself in his cooking.

()()

Ichigo almost felt guilty for leaving the kitchen right when things were about to start. But he refused to let the promise of a delicious meal made by an equally delicious human distract him from his search.

()

It wasn't just his imagination. And it wasn't paranoia or fear taking over-whatever Kaname had been wearing underneath his tunic earlier it held some sort of tie to Aizen-Ichigo was certain of it. Well 90 percent certain of it.

10 percent of the berry nymph was holding on to the hope that Kaname would turn out to be a pure soul.

()()

Ichigo felt like he'd been punched in the gut. _'I should have just stuck to my original plan and kept my distance.'_

His fist curled around the item that only confirmed that Kaname knew or was somehow connected to Aizen and he cursed. 'Damn it!'

This changed things didn't it?

Or did it?

Maybe it didn't have to change-maybe Ichigo could put the necklace back in the suitcase and forget it was there. He could carry on and pretend like nothing happened.

After all it wasn't that serious-it was just a shard-not the entire orb-just a piece of the Hogyoku. What could a mere human do with a shard? Not much. Even a man with the darkest and most twisted soul wouldn't be able to squeeze much out of it right?

Yes, so Ichigo could ignore the shard and-

NO! WHO THE HELL WAS HE KIDDING?

Right ignore what was in front of his face because that worked out REAL well last time.

Ugh! This was so damn frustrating.

It had only been a short time. Yes, not even a full day had passed and yet-Ichigo can't ignore how natural it felt to be around Kaname-how completely at ease and happy? Yes, happy he felt around the man. Surely that must count for something right?

With the exception of the kiss Kaname hadn't overstepped his bounds-the man hadn't pawed and grabbed the nymph like that bastard Aizen had done.

Hmm so yes perhaps instead of jumping down the man's throat Ichigo would ask Kaname to-

"Would you care to tell me why you are searching through my personal belongings?"

Like a thief in the night caught red-handed Ichigo froze and then slowly turned to face the very same man who had just been preoccupying his thoughts.

When had the man come upstairs? How long had he been standing there? Was it possible he had some sort of special super-human powers and Ichigo shook his head at how ridiculous he sounded to his own ears-well in his mind-whatever.

It didn't matter-the only thing that mattered was getting answers and staying on guard.

()

(KANAME)

"Ichigo?"

Kaname wasn't the type of man to jump to conclusions and he certainly hadn't meant to startle the nymph but he didn't appreciate the youth rummaging through his suitcase either.

What had prompted Ichigo to do so?

Kaname studied the boyish face in front of him hoping to get some sort of answer or draw some type of conclusion.

But Ichigo was wearing a perfect poker face. Not even his eyes that told a story on their own were moving now.

Kaname shifted his attention from the youth's face to the youth's hand.

Dark brows furrowed into a tight line. Kaname did not understand. Why had the nymph taken his necklace out of the suitcase? Why was Ichigo gripping the necklace hard enough to turn his knuckles white-hard enough to make his claws resurface?

Kaname didn't know much about nymphs outside of what Ichigo had shared with him (which wasn't much) but he was beginning to think that perhaps nymphs or a nymph like Ichigo held a strong attraction for shiny things?

Kind of like a leprechaun coveting gold-not that leprechauns existed but-

It wasn't just any old necklace found in an average jewelry store-the necklace was a gift from Aizen-a special gift that Kaname carried on him at all times. He usually only removed it when he showered-

()

After a long-drawn-out silence-too long in Kaname's opinion Ichigo's mouth moved, his fingers only loosening their grip just the slightest bit "How did you get this?"

Accusatory? Yes, the youth's tone was one filled with accusation. Ridiculous. Kaname wasn't the one sneaking around and touching items that didn't belong to him.

"It is a gift from a friend of mine. Now tell me why you went into my suitcase without asking?"

()()

(ICHIGO)

The man's voice remained calm, perfectly even. Ichigo felt the muscles in his face relax a bit and slackened his hold on the shard and snarled when Kaname reached for it- "This doesn't belong to you or any human for that matter."

"Beg your pardon?"

The man looked completely baffled. Ichigo wasn't going to buy it for one damn minute. He would not be a fool again.

"It was him wasn't it? The devil in white with the perfect smile and the smooth baritone he gave this to you, didn't he?"

The question was…how?

How did Aizen figure out how to break the Hogyoku into shards without destroying its power?

The nymph wracked his brain and searched the chocolate beauties face but the man's expression of complete and utter bafflement had not changed.

"Ichigo what are on earth are you talking about?" The man took a couple of steps towards the nymph and slowly, carefully removed the necklace from the youth's slackened grasp. His voice remained as calm as ever, "I have just told you that this is a gift given to me by a good friend of m-

" ** _Friend?_** Friend?! Are you really gonna stand there and try to tell me that you consider that **_psychotic_** BASTARD a FRIEND?"

"Ichigo, maybe you'd better sit down. You seem to be confused."

()

The man's approach was as gentle and as calming as ever but Ichigo didn't care. He wasn't falling for it! He slapped the man's hand away and let out another vicious snarl, "I'm not confused **HUMAN!** " he spat while his brown eyes flashed fiercely, his claws elongating even more, his wings slashing out "I know all about your tricks-your false charm-your lies!"

Was that traces of pity mixed in with bafflement on the human's face now?

Ichigo felt his blood boil. And began pacing back and forth-back and forth-trying to figure out the best way to deal with this human.

The human who considered a devil like Aizen a friend-the human who had come to the island-entered his family castle-touched his shoulder and kissed his lips had the audacity to-

Ichigo snarling turned into low barely uncontained and certainly inhuman growls-

Why was this happening? How was this happening? It shouldn't even be possible-none of this should be-

Aizen must be near by-yes somehow some way the bastard had somehow crawled his way out of the volcanic pit he'd willingly jumped in and found his way back to the island-back to finish what he started-

"Ichigo I understand you have some demons you are dealing with but I can assure you I am not the villain here."

LIES! LIES! ALL OF IT LIES!

Ichigo refused to crumble pathetically underneath a man for the second time-once was bad enough.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, "Just shut up and maybe instead of skinning the flesh from your bones with my teeth and dumping your corpse into the sea I'll just throw you off the castle's tower and let you limp your way home with a few broken bones."

()

(KANAME)

If Kaname was a foolish man he would have lowered himself to the floor and pleaded for mercy. If Kaname were a stubborn man he would have put his foot down and informed Ichigo that he was not leaving until he received a better explanation for such an outburst/accusation.

But Kaname was neither foolish nor stubborn and so he calmly excused himself with a polite, "We will discuss this matter after you've had some time to collect yourself." And set off down the stairs and made his way back into the kitchen.

()

(ICHIGO)

Somehow through the fog of his wild rage Ichigo managed to make sense of Kaname's final words-well final for the moment anyway-and felt the anger slip away from him once more.

Not completely but-now the nymph felt a sense of confusion and mild irritation more than anything.

Even if Kaname did in fact know Aizen-was in fact friends with the bastard devil it was becoming quite clear that the two humans were cut from two completely different cloths.

Why the hell did that excite Ichigo more than it should?

()()

3/4 onwards to the finale =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love flashback and dreamy-like sequences...I also love imagery like scents and animals...I don't understand this fandom, Tousen's character is so damn fascinating he really needs to be appreciated more. Anyway...on to the next. If you've read this far...thank you!


	4. Nymphs Do Exist finale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating. And then the other kind of eating. Smex. And more...enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I still love Aizen ya know despite all his faults he's just...cue fangirl sigh

Disclaimer: Kubo is the genius! I own nothing!

** NYMPHS DO EXIST **

** 4/4 **

(ICHIGO)

Somehow through the fog of his wild rage Ichigo managed to make sense of Kaname's final words-well final for the moment anyway-and felt the anger slip away from him once more.

Not completely but-now the nymph felt a sense of confusion and mild irritation more than anything.

Even if Kaname did in fact know Aizen-was in fact friends with the bastard devil it was becoming quite clear that the two humans were cut from two completely different cloths.

Why the hell did that excite Ichigo more than it should?

Excite him? How the hell? What on earth could possess Ichigo to feel even the slightest bit of excitement about Kaname at a time like this?

While it was true that the man had fascinated him from the start and had not physically, mentally or emotionally tried to harm him, the fact remained that the chocolate beauty was a friend to Aizen.

Ichigo thought of the devil dressed in white and snarled. He could not believe a man like Kaname considered a man like Aizen to be near and dear. He could not believe Kaname had referred to the  Hogyoku shard as a special gift. A gift?! The very thing that had played a pivotal role in shattering Ichigo's life was considered a gift? Something to be treasured and kept like a damn trophy!

Ichigo felt his lunch threaten to come back up. That damn  Hogyoku had brought upon nothing but pure hell!

How could Ichigo possibly even for a second-no less than a second-entertain the idea of getting all cozy with the dark beauty who had stumbled on to his island? 

Simply because this human with perfect lashes, delicious python like arms and cherry-chocolate lips had shown Ichigo nothing but warmth, gentleness and compassion, that did not make it right!

It was ridiculous! Ri-damn- diculous ! For the first time EVER the berry nymph was silently glad that his friends and family weren't around to witness just how far he had fallen-how deeply he had sunk. If they were around Ichigo knew he would not be able to look his loved ones in the eye. He just couldn't bare the look of utter disappointment that he'd find there.

To get involved with not only one human but two humans? It was official Ichigo had finally cracked. It was only logical explanation-the only reason for his irrational and downright stupid choices and behavior.

Ichigo should have stormed down the stairs after Kaname and make good on this threat but instead he remained upstairs in his sister's bedroom pining over the human, carrying on like a love sick idiot.

Instead of focusing on the important things like the glaring fact that Kaname was a good man with a pure soul who had clearly been swayed by Aizen who had the blackest of black souls. Instead of coming up with a game plan Ichigo was wasting his time. Anticipating the delicious feast that awaited him downstairs.

()()

(KANAME)

While Kaname pressed the timer on the stove and went about setting the table he replayed the last 15 minutes in his head. He was trying to figure out how the nymph Ichigo knew one of his best friends. Granted he hadn't known Aizen all of his life but still at what point could the brown-haired man have come to the island? And why would he harm an innocent creature? Or was there more to the story?

Yes, there had to be more to the story. Why else would Ichigo have acted so irrationally and display such a level of hostility towards him? Kaname frowned as he loosely fingered the necklace in his pocket. That's where it all started. That's what sent the nymph reeling.

Kaname finished setting the table and then pulled the necklace out of his pocket and turned it over in his hand. It was a unique shape-not quite crescent or oval and Aizen had been very clear, almost desperate now that Kaname thought back on it, as he instructed him to hold tightly to it.

' **_ Never let it out of your sight.' _ **

How very peculiar. Kaname had never given it much thought before. He hadn't felt a need to do so he'd simply accepted the gift as a token of affection. Aizen didn't really know how to show emotion not that the other man was incapable of it he simply felt it expended too much of his energy to do so.

Kaname assumed the necklace was valued in the same way a healing stone or priceless gem was. But that didn't make a great deal of sense either since Aizen was a practical sort of man. He wouldn't believe in such things as magical stones or rocks, would he?

Kaname's threaded brows crinkled tightly together. If the necklace did indeed carry some type of positive or pure energy then why had Ichigo been so horrified by the sight of it? Was it possible that nymphs felt scared or threatened by shiny objects?

No that didn't sound quite right either, as Kaname thought back once more on what had occurred upstairs, he remembered that Ichigo had seemed determined to get the necklace back. The nymph had even gone so far as to unleash his wings and extend his claws. Had threatened to break his bones and throw him off the island.

Kaname sat down at the table not quite sure what he should do next. Well, he knew one thing he must do as soon as possible and that was to get in contact with Aizen but he wasn't sure how. Kaname hadn't bothered to bring his phone during his haste to escape to paradise and he hadn't seen any phones or phone booths during his short time on the island during the tour Ichigo had given him. Maybe there was another way to contact his friend?

()()

(ICHIGO)

Kaname said they would finish their discussion once he calmed himself. Ichigo was grateful for the human's effort but at the same time he was also wary.

What if it really was all an act? What if Kaname was a better actor than Aizen had been? Could Aizen really still be alive? Could he still be the puppet master pulling the strings? Was it possible that the very life Ichigo was living was just another grand and twisted illusion?

Is that why he never aged? Why he never felt the aching pains in his chest leave him? Is that why when he had tried to return to the waterfall where it had all begun, he could not find it? The reason why the nightmares still plagued him after all this time?

Bastard!

The bastard had tricked Ichigo even at the very end.

_ The moment the rich deep chocolate liquor depths of Aizen's eyes spun with pure insanity as he discarded his white cloths and jumped into the volcanic abyss. The screams of horror and pain that followed as the flames engulfed the man. _

_ Ichigo shuddered. The scent of burnt flesh rising into the air dragging him to his knees choking Ichigo clutched his throat feeling the smoke blackening his lungs and closing around his windpipe. _

_ He crumbled to the floor of the bedroom with a loud crash! _

_ The nightmares burst into bright Technicolor. _

_ () _

**_ Ichigo winced in pain as a strong grip pulled him up by his orange locks only to shove him back down to the ground so he had no other choice but to stare into the now dead eyes of his loved ones. _ **

**_ It was sick and twisted how even in death his mother looked far more beautiful than any goddess, how his sister Yuzu maintained her innocent smile, how his other sister Karin stared defiantly, how his goat of a father grinned goofily even as they all lay there completely lifeless. As if they didn't have a fear or worry in the world. _ **

**_ Ichigo couldn't even muster up the energy to glance to his left or his right or behind him where he would surely find his friends, comrades and members of the kingdom in similar tastes-heads and bodies scattered through the rubble. _ **

**_ The nymph wanted to cry. To curse Aizen once more but what was the point? It was his own damn fault for blindly trusting a man in white! _ **

()

"Ichigo, Ichigo! Get it together!"

Something that felt a lot like a hand was tapping his cheek. Ichigo squinted and shifted and let out a pitiful whine but did not wake.

The tapping on his cheek came again followed by the familiar low timbering voice, "Ichigo wake up! It's just a nightmare."

Cinnamon and coffee brown eyes shot wide awake and Ichigo inhaled a sharp intake of breath and struggled to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"No. You need to get up slowly. Forcing yourself to move too fast will only make you feel worse."

A dark blob blurred before him before clearing and forming into the beautiful dark face of the second traveler in history who had come to his island. A few tiny braids fell into the brilliant lilac colored eye and even though Ichigo knew it was probably stupid and that he would wind up kicking himself in a few minutes it did not stop him.

It did not stop the nymph from carefully pushing the dark braids to the side and cupping Kaname's face. Just feeling the skin, needing to feel the warmth of another beneath his palm. Any confusion the man might have felt was shrouded by complete tenderness and concern. Ichigo shut his eyes and then reopened them.

"Who are you exactly?"

Kaname's chuckle was light as he gently mirrored the nymph's actions and cupped his face.

"I am  Tousen Kaname, a human who was born blind but given the gift of sight by the very same man you for some reason seem to fear."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head slightly. "No there's something else, something different about you." Orange brows furrowed and Ichigo resumed caressing the dark beauties face. "I just can't put my finger on it."

And after these words the nymph fell back to sleep. Only for the first time ever, the nightmares did not come.

()()

(KANAME)

Kaname sighed wistfully and spent a few minutes half cradling the sleeping nymph. Ichigo truly was a beautiful creature, arguably the most beautiful creature he had ever set his imperfect eyes on. Kaname's chest tightened-it was just his luck that he'd fall for an unearthly being who was mentally and emotionally scarred.

How he wished he could be selfish if only just this once. How Kaname wanted to kiss every inch of peach-toned flesh. How he would love to kiss the youth's perfect mouth the proper way until it was red and swollen. The desire that welled up inside him to twine his fingers around vibrant locks-to completely discard the little bit of fabric the nymph was wearing and bury his fingers knuckle deep-and yes it was probably best to stop such thoughts. Now was not the time.

Before Kaname even attempted to seduce Ichigo he needed to earn back the nymphs' trust and assure his sleeping companion that nothing bad would happen.

Whatever Ichigo had against his friend Aizen, there had to be a reasonable explanation.

Kaname was nothing if not determined. He was determined to set things right and he was determined to keep Ichigo. Not like a prize or a pet or possession for the last thing he wished to do was make the nymph uncomfortable or feel like a prisoner but yes, he wanted to keep Ichigo.

Kaname wasn't sure what to expect next but whatever came he would face head on.

He placed Ichigo on the bed and pulled the covers up to the youth's chin before setting off back downstairs to the kitchen. The roast was just about ready to come out of the oven. Right on schedule. Now he could set out to prepare the dessert.

Kaname had once read that chocolate helped calm the nerves and it was sweet so it would be perfect for the nymph.

()

(ICHIGO)

Night had fallen when Ichigo woke once more. Other than being mildly confused for the first few minutes the nymph felt like he'd just woken up from what surely had to be the single greatest nap he's had in years. And something told the berry nymph that he owed a large part of this to the dark beauty cooking dinner downstairs.

Ichigo sat up and pushed off his covers. He couldn't waste any more time. He had to find out why Kaname insisted on being so nice and sweet to him even after he had lashed out at the man. He needed to find out how deep the man's connection to Aizen ran.

He needed to find out what stream of lies the devil in white had spouted in order to convince Kaname to accept a shard of the  Hogyoku as a gift. Then and only then could Ichigo attempt to do something about his strong attraction to the chocolate beauty?

()()

"So how did you meet Aizen? How long have you known him? Did he really not tell you about this island? Did he honestly never mention me? How did he survive and-?"

"Ichigo we will discuss things after we have eaten, now come sit down, the food is best when served hot." Kaname's tone brooked no room for argument but rather than being offended or pissed as all hell Ichigo felt more like a toddler being scolded by his patents.

A dark shadow fell over the nymph's face at the thought of his parents but he snapped out of it at the sound of a bottle being popped open.

The nymph instantly recognized the bottle as Fairy  Ale . Goat face had only opened and drank it on special occasions. Ichigo smiled at the memory and then scowled when he noticed Kaname was watching him.

"This is the closest thing I could find to Pinot Grigio but before you try to jump to conclusions, I want to assure you that I will only drink half a glass."

Ichigo shrugged as if he really didn't care either way. "Even if you get drunk, don't think for one second that I'll let you leave without answering my questions, human!"

He had to be tough. He had to be strong even if all Ichigo really wanted to do was share a Fairy  Ale flavored kiss with Kaname. Even if all he really wanted to do was push the delicious feast out of the way and climb in the man's lap.

But Ichigo could not get side-tracked.

Not again. If Kaname was really the wonderful being he appeared to be then straddling the dark beauty or being mounted by the man would come along all in good time.

"I wouldn't dare take the coward's way out nor would I want to upset you any further, Ichigo."

The nymph snorted as if he did not believe a single word.

But rather than showing signs or irritation or impatience Kaname turned his attention to the roast, carved it and divided the slices of meat.

Next the man reached for the grilled asparagus (which had been garnished as promised) and placed it on the each of plates.

Ichigo's eyes widened with absolute delight.

"Don't just look at it, go ahead and try some Ichigo."

The nymph flinched ever so slightly and then reached for his fork and knife. He stabbed the first slice of meat, blew on it twice and raised it up to his open mouth letting out a moan that he knew was a bit inappropriate but he simply couldn't help himself.

The pork was good. No better than good it was perfectly cooked, seasoned and all of the flavors complimented each other. Kaname really knew how to cook.

Without looking at the man Ichigo went in for a second bite of food and released even louder and more appreciative sounds when the meat touched his tongue. Now more than ever the nymph was seriously hoping that Kaneme was honest and pure because it would be a damn tragedy if he had to destroy such a talented man.

()()

(KANAME)

Normally Kaname would have been rather disgusted by the display of barbaric behavior but Ichigo looked so cute as he shoved food in his mouth and okay the moaning sounds the nymph was emitting was a definite bonus!

"Be sure to save some room for dessert," Kaname added teasingly before he dug into his own plate.

As if on cue Ichigo stopped abruptly and looked up at Kaname from underneath orange lashes, his voice small and almost shy "But it's so good."

"I was only teasing Ichigo. Eat to your heart's content. There is always room for dessert."

The berry nymph practically salivated at the mention of dessert. He paused in his eating in order to ask. "What did you make for dessert?"

"It's a surprise!"

Ichigo blinked "Surprise?"

Kaname only nodded but said nothing further.

A few moments of companionable silence passed and then Ichigo broke it.

"You're a chef?"

"I am, among other things."

"How long have you been cooking? Are you self-taught?"

"Since I was a young boy I was easily enticed by the smells and tastes of food. My mother didn't like it one bit as I was nothing more than a nuisance to her but I rather not talk about such depressing times while I'm in such  _ good _ company."

The nymph blushed just then.

()()

(ICHIGO)

Ichigo mentally scolded himself.  **_ 'What the hell am I doing? I can't get caught up in the allure of his fine cooking and natural charm not until I learn how deep his ties to that bastard Aizen run.' _ **

"What do you mean by good company? How do you even-you don't even know me. "

"Ichigo what did I tell you before?"

The berry nymph wracked his brain. It really wasn't all that long ago. " You um-you said you judge individuals based on the purity of their soul but how can you be so sure that my soul is pure? A soul's not exactly something you can see you know?" The moment it came out of his mouth, Ichigo regretted it. "Sorry, that was…a bit insensitive of me."

Kaname waved away his worries and apology and pushed his plate to the side "I know you didn't mean it in that sense Ichigo but if it will help put your mind at ease well…there are  _ ways _ that you can make it up to me."

Brown eyes narrowed. Ichigo wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. Suddenly he lost his appetite, dropped his fork pushed his plate away from him and stood up. "Alright enough  stallin ' let's just get to the real reason you've come here!"

Kaname wiped his lips with a napkin and Ichigo ignored the irrational surge of jealousy that went through him. Even in that moment wishing that he himself were the napkin the dark beauty was pressing his beautiful lips to and then he shook his head firmly and scowled.

"Very well we've just about finished and I promised we would discuss things so let's take this to another room and I'll clear away the dishes later.

"Hmph you speak of later as though it were a definite, human."

"Ichigo I have done nothing to you so please stop being so hostile towards me."

"Yet."

"I beg your pardon?"

()

(Kaname)

The nymph let out a low growl. " Argggh would you please stop being so damn nice and just tell me why the hell your friends with a demon like Aizen?"

Kaname raised a brow "Demon?"

"Yes, a demon! A devil! A heartless soulless bastard who took away everything I had-everything I held dear to me. How can you be friends with that?"

Kaname frowned. Aizen wasn't always the easiest man to get along with nor was he the most compassionate but calling the man a demon was a little bit harsh. Still even though Kaname had only just met Ichigo he did not think the nymph was lying.

"What happened? What did he do to you exactly?"

The berry nymph laughed bitterly and spat, " _ What didn't that bastard do to me? He manipulated me. He tricked me. Charmed and seduced me. He made me into his little plaything-his puppet-forced me to watch helplessly as my home and everyone I've ever loved was completely and utterly obliterated. _

_ It took me years to build up enough energy to rebuild this castle to its former glory-countless days and nights for hours on end. I would have done it right away if I hadn't been forced to travel with Aizen for such a long period of time. _

_ Aizen never liked to stay in one place for longer than what he considered necessary. He strutted through every town, city, and continent like he was some sort of modern age ethereal almighty god who should be equally feared and admired by all. _

_ The  _ _ Hogyoku _ _ held firmly in his hand or around his neck at all times. Each area we went to he promised mankind and supernatural creatures alike the impossible, falsely leading them to believe that he was the one they had been waiting for. He told the sick that he would cure their illnesses. He told the poor that gold and jewels would rain down from the skies. _

_ He convinced a young girl to leave her home, her family, everything for he was all she would ever need in life. _

_ Hinamori _ _ followed blindly, not even the slightest bit of hesitation. At Aizen's command I carried her on my back when we climbed mountains and crossed rivers. I tucked her in and told her bedtime stories. Aizen declared that  _ _ Hinamori _ _ was our love child since I was incapable of baring him an heir. _

_ I didn't mind it entirely since I viewed  _ _ Hinamori _ _ in the same way I viewed my dead sisters although she would never fill the void nor hope to replace Karin and Yuzu.  _ _ Hinamori _ _ was a special girl in her own way. Troubled though-demons chased her in her nightmares-she'd often fall asleep in my lap crying. _

_ Aizen didn't even so much as pat her on the head or tell her that she was loved and no EVIL would come to her so long as he was around. He just watched on with very little interest only feeling the need to comment or encourage  _ _ Hinamori _ _ when he saw fit to do so. _

_ And yet  _ _ Hinamori _ _ still loved him. Loved him so much more than an adopted parental figure-so much more than…well anyway we traveled for years and years and then one spring  _ _ Hinamori _ _ fell ill. It was the first time I saw something even remotely resembling human emotion appear on Aizen's face. _

_ We were heading to the valley that was completely covered in lilacs-we were celebrating  _ _ Himamori's _ _ 15th year." _

It was quite the story dark and depressing and yet Kaname was quite sure the berry nymph hadn't even finished his tale. But all of a sudden Ichigo had grown silent.

()()

(ICHIGO)

Ichigo mentally cursed. Lilacs of course that was the connection! The tie-Aizen's hold-why hadn't he seen it sooner? How could he have missed it? No wonder when he looked into Kaname's eye earlier he almost got lost. No wonder the man had come here.

**_ Hinamori _ ** **_ had died out in the valley that day. Aizen couldn't stand the sight of brown doe frozen eyes as she lay there forevermore and so he had gathered a vast amount of power from the  _ ** **_ Hogyoku _ ** **_ and turned  _ ** **_ Hinamori's _ ** **_ body to lilac colored ash. _ **

**_ Aizen being the  _ ** **_ fucked up _ ** **_ demon he was bottled the lilac ash like it was colorful sand, pocketed it and then announced once more. _ **

" **_ Come, we're leaving." _ **

**_ And even though the nymph wanted to protest and stick around to say a proper goodbye to his "sister" he could not. Ichigo was bound tightly to Aizen's hold and the angrier the man became the stronger he became and more the more twisted the bond became-coiling around the heart and soul of the nymph like a serpent trying to worm its way in and taint the last remaining bit of purity that remained at his core. _ **

**_ ()() _ **

**_ (KANAME) _ **

Ichigo started shaking uncontrollably and then the nymphs' claws elongated to an obscene and deadly length, magnificent wings sprouting out of his back once more, growing in size. Kaname couldn't decide if he was more horrified or fascinated at the sight.

At  first, he thought of rushing to Ichigo's side like he had done earlier that day but if he even dared to touch one strand of hair on the nymph's head, he might as well welcome death itself. So, he kept his distance and considered his options.

They may be of different species but just as Kaname had sensed energy all this life; Ichigo seemed to have some sort of special connection to energy as well. There was no telling if it would work but the man could not just stand around. He had to do something.

Meditation or something very close to it. Kaname wouldn't literally travel to another place it was more like…he would reach Ichigo through the mind.

()

A shattered mind was a horrific scenario and at first when Kaname entered the nymph's mind and was met with a golden, yellow, black and red spiraling portal he thought it might be the case but Ichigo proved to be much stronger. He would have to tread carefully or else he would only make things worse for the fragile nymph and Kaname was nothing if not careful.

As he reached out with his energy hoping to calm the youth, Ichigo responded by lashing out-whipping at him violently as a sort of defense. The nymph was shielding itself on instinct. It was the smart thing to do for one should always be wary of the unfamiliar and unknown.

Kaname had no choice but to pull back before attempting again. He would not even let himself think about what might happen if he failed. Failure was not an option. He would not let a beautiful creature like Ichigo destroy himself from within.

()()

(Ichigo)

**_ Ichigo screamed as if he was dying. And perhaps maybe this time he really was dying. He felt like he was being burned alive and freezing to death all at once. Clawing desperately at the wet ground beneath him. When had it begun to rain? _ **

**_ But  _ ** **_ no, _ ** **_ it wasn't water he was slipping and sliding and hopelessly trying to grasp the nymph realized a moment later. It was blood. Dark red nearly black blood and no matter how much Ichigo scraped and struggled it was useless. _ **

**_ The bloody ground only sunk lower threatening to swallow him up like quick sand. Ichigo didn't really recognize the nightmare he was having. Although he was in pain and suffering there was something very different about this nightmare compared to the rest. _ **

**_ He knew it was a nightmare and not reality though because the bloody quick sand suddenly turned into a blackened sea and now he was floating along on a tiny raft. Just floating with no destination in mind. _ **

**_ Teeth chattering and curling into the soft skin of his lips, claws making deep gouges into the tiny raft. _ **

" **_ A creature cannot fully understand the meaning of loneliness until he has experienced it himself." _ **

**_ That voice. It sounded a lot like Aizen. But where was the man? Where was he hiding this time? Ichigo searched the deep sea frantically looking above and below. _ **

**_ The voice continued. _ **

" **_ This has been quite the adventure hasn't it my dear sweet nymph?" _ **

**_ Ichigo wasn't sure how much more he could take. Maybe he could end the torture if he gouged his own claws into his ears-he would no longer have to be haunted by that smooth baritone. _ **

**_ But no self-inflicted pain-that was not the way of Nymphs. _ **

**_ Ichigo had already shamed his species in countless ways. Ending his life here would be the ultimate disgrace. As if Aizen could hear his thoughts (and he probably could since he was in his mind and all) the man mocked him, _ **

" **_ You say this but isn't it more selfish and shameful of you to live on while all of your loved ones wait for you on the other side? Wouldn't you rather be nestled safely like a newborn in your mother's arms? Wouldn't you like to continue on in the afterlife blissfully ignorant without a worry in the world, sunbathing and slipping past the castle guards just as you were before I entered your little world? Wouldn't you like to- _ **

" **_ SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUP!" Even though Ichigo knew it was pointless to scream here inside his internal hell he continued to scream until it felt like his lungs would bleed. _ **

**_ And then it appeared…looking completely out of place in the darkened sky on the dead sea- a pure lilac colored butterfly. _ **

**_ Ichigo had never seen a butterfly of such a color before and for a moment he thought it might be a symbol of something bad but as the butterfly neared closer and closer an indescribable calming warmth washed over the tortured nymph. Orange brows furrowed. He felt a flicker of this warmth-this calming energy once before. What did it mean? _ **

**_ ()() _ **

(Kaname)

Kaname felt it was safe to approach when the nymph's claws and wings slowly retracted. He was fully determined to catch Ichigo before he crashed to his knees and to the floor.

Kaname still didn't completely understand everything but he had a better idea now. Tying in Ichigo's story with the glimpses of the nymph's nightmares he had a better grasp on things.

He frowned as he cradled the youth in his arms for the second time that evening. Asking himself the same question ' _ Why would Aizen wish to inflict so much pain on an innocent soul like _ Ichigo?'

Was it possible his aristocratic friend was not fully human? Could he be possessed?

No Kaname was a good judge of character. He had not once sensed anything amiss with the brunet during all the time they spent together. Was there some important detail Ichigo was still keeping from him? A man didn't just set out to seduce a mystical creature on an average day after all.

' _ Why am I concerning myself with all of this?' _

Kaname found himself asking this question and many more. It was true that he frowned upon injustices. It was true that he had never been the type of man to question or pry into another's business.

Was it possible Ichigo had cast some sort of spell on him? Could nymphs cast spells? Was it possible that this was all some sort of ploy? Maybe his initial first assumptions about the nymph being a vengeful spirit held some truth? What if Ichigo turned out to be evil? What if the innocent nymph had twisted the story in order to gain his sympathies?

Kaname brushed his thumb lightly against the sleeping nymph's cheek. Was it possible he'd been played for a fool once again? Threaded brows narrowed into an angry line. If this was the case then Ichigo was going to regret it.

Kaname had had enough. A man like him (although patient) would never be a saint. If the nymph continued to be stubborn and vague with his explanations and answers then perhaps a different method was in order?

()()

(ICHIGO)

Unlike the first time when Ichigo had woken up to a dark room with blankets pulled up to his chin, the second time around the nymph awoke to a brightly lit room (almost too bright!) to discover that he'd been stripped out of the singular piece of fabric he'd been wearing and found that his wrists and ankles were bound to the bed posts.

What the fuck was going on?

"I originally intended to ask for permission before stripping you out of your  lil ' hmmm what is this exactly? Not quite an average loin cloth is it?"

Ichigo snarled viciously and thrashed wildly on the bed.

If the chocolate beauty was playing some kind of joke it damn sure as fuck was not funny!

The teasing lilt in Kaname's low timbering tone reminded Ichigo a little too much of Aizen just then. It only further infuriated the nymph.

"Human!" He snarled out, "Untie me now and return my clothes and I promise not to rip out your jugular with my teeth!"

Kaname smiled just then but it wasn't the same gentle smile the man had flashed earlier. No, this one was colored with a darker edge and far better suited for a pervert. Ichigo cursed. Had he really fallen into the same trap twice? Even after all the steps he'd taken had he really-

The way the dark beauty was currently twirling his underwear around his long fingers was a bit distracting and not in a good way.

"You know Ichigo," Kaname continued sounding too fucking casual and amused all at once, "I honestly believed that I sensed a certain level of purity in you. I was almost fully convinced that you were the missing piece I've been searching for without even realizing it. Initially what I feel for you, the level of intensity shouldn't even be possible at this stage considering I have only just met you today."

Mismatched eyes flickered and danced over every inch of Ichigo's body. Kaname hummed in approval before returning his gaze to the nymph's face. "I'm not exactly what one would call a believer in things like fate and destiny as I have chosen to spend my life shaping my own destiny but-

Ichigo stiffened. There was that word again. Aizen had used it too.

' _ Well of course you damn idiot! _ ' Ichigo inwardly snarled at himself. ' _ Kaname is a lot like Aizen despite their differences-you knew that saying birds of a feather-Aizen had obviously been a hawk so that would make Kaname a what exactly? A Vulture?' _

Ichigo frowned. Should he really use such an ugly comparison for such a beautiful man?

The nymph let out another snarl. Beautiful?! What the fuck was wrong with him? Even now when the man had him tied up like a wild and dangerous animal, he was thinking such thoughts?

' _ Seriously what the fuck is the matter with me? Why the hell am I just lying here and glaring at him when I should be thrashing and clawing my way out of these binds?' _

Maybe because a  tinsy tiny miniscule part of the nymph refused to believe that this was really happening. Ichigo wanted to know-needed to know-

"Why are you doing this? How can you do this after you know what happened to me? Why the FUCK DO YOU  **_ HUMANS _ ** INSIST ON TORTURING ME? I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!"

()()

(KANAME)

On the outside  Kanme's face was poker face blank but, on the  inside, he was aching at the sight of Ichigo's tears. Felt his heart threaten to jump out of his chest at the raw and broken sounds spilling past the nymph's sweet mouth. Kaname was quickly regretting his actions.

He only wanted to pull the answers out of Ichigo. He only wished to hear the complete story without any breaks or awkward pauses in between. He didn't want to drag the berry nymph into another version of hell. That had never been his intention.

The only thing Kaname didn't regret was stripping the youth out of his loincloth. The garment was completely pointless anyway. Such a beautiful creature shouldn't even have a need or use for clothing in the first place. Ichigo had such smooth and creamy skin-Kaname had treated his self to a small bit of fondling in between the nymph's moments in and out of consciousness.

But oh, how he desired to do so much more!

Kaname sighed. Nothing was quite playing out as he wanted it to. Ideally, he would have preferred to save the story telling for another day and just fuck Ichigo over the kitchen table or on top of the sofa while they'd been down stairs. Kaname had fully intended on getting the nymph a little bit drunk.

"WHY?" Ichigo's broken scream cut through Kaname's perverted thoughts.

And because Kaname was and never would be a cruel man he dropped the façade and made his way over to the bedside and slowly began to release the nymph from his binds. During the silence he explained himself and watched Ichigo's face the entire time.

"It is not in my nature to be a selfish man Ichigo but you have awakened something in me from the very moment you fell into my lap and I find it increasingly more and more difficult to respect your personal space. It is taking every shred of decency and will power I have in me to not just flip you over and fuck you into oblivion." At the nymph's vicious glare, he continued.

"I don't just fuck anyone I'll have you know. There has be something special-something unique about the individual. I fucked a young man on my way to this island earlier today. He tried to hide his self-hate behind layers of tattoos, piercings, dark clothes and a cocky bravado but I sensed it the moment he winked at me.

You're probably wondering why I am bringing another person up when it has nothing to do with what is happening between you and I and so I will tell you the answer. I believe a relationship of any kind, romantic or otherwise can only survive when both parties are completely honest with one another."

Ichigo eyed him warily and Kaname further elaborated. "I was engaged to a woman years ago and although I never initially fell in love with her, I did grow to love her and was utterly crushed when she abandoned me at the alter for a bigger tougher man. It was not so much that I had been dumped that upset me it was the method that she used that hurt most."

At last, the nymph spoke.

"Are you asking for forgiveness human? Is that what this is all about? Do you think you'll feel a little bit less broken if I let you fuck me? Is that why Aizen fucked me? So, he could feel less broken? And when that didn't  work, he decided he'd make me feel as broken as him? Is that how you two met? Two broken souls wandering endlessly along the road of sin?" Another snarl "You ever stop to ask yourself how inflicting pain on another person or creature is helpful?"

"That's not what I-I don't-I didn't want to hurt you Ichigo. I am sorry if my friend and his poor choices have given you a completely skewed view on humanity as a whole and I am sorry that he took away everything from you but I am not like him. I only wish to help and understand you."

Cinnamon and coffee eyes narrowed to slits and Ichigo snorted. "That's not all you wish to do, human!"

"Kaname. Please just call me Kaname Ichigo. Yes, I wish to hold you and taste you-

"And  _ fuck  _ me."

A light chuckle, "I only used the work fuck because something tells me you really would send me flying off the tower of this castle if I ever so much as uttered the "L" word."

"Love? You can't love me! The only ones who ever loved me are all dead! And as for me offering you love or whatever in return-pfft fat chance that bastard saw to it that I will never feel such a deep emotion again!"

This could not be true. Kaname refused to believe this was true.

"How?"

Ichigo laughed bitterly and brokenly "You're really  gonna ask me how? Isn't it obvious? He used the power of that damn  Hogyoku !"

"You mean my necklace?"

"It's not a necklace." An eye roll "But yes before it was a necklace it-oh  arggghhhh never mind human! That beloved trinket you wear happens to be a shard to one of the single most dangerous orbs in history. Not many know about it. But  somehow Aizen knew and  arggh you know the rest. You saw into my head-you know my story. Aizen was obsessed with power. Hell, he's probably still obsessed with power! His soul is so damn black anything good or pure that could have once come from the  Hogyoku was obliterated the very second that soulless freak got his hands on it.

And I was a damn fool who trusted him. If only I hadn't left the castle that day none of this-none of this would have happened! It's my own damn fault that everyone I LOVE is DEAD! It's my own damn fault that that bastard managed to crawl  outta the fiery pits of the volcanic rock-if only I had stuck around a little longer to see if he was really dead-countless lives could have been saved."

"Ichigo need I remind you that if it weren't for Aizen I would still be living in darkness. I am not trying to make excuses for his faults but perhaps there is some shred of goodness existing in him?"

The nymph shook his head. "No, it's not possible."

"Stranger things have happened." Kaname pointed out less than a beat later. "Perhaps the day that young girl died in the valley something changed in him. I won't know until I speak to Aizen but-

"NO! Don't even-Don't go to that bastard! I know you think he's your friend but the moment Aizen finds out you've been to my island and met me he'll kill us both! Not that my life means much these days but you're too good, too kind to perish this early in life."

It wasn't a demand rather it was a desperate sort of plea. And then both to Ichigo and Kaname's surprise the nymph chose that exact moment to hug the human.

"I'm s-sorry I know I jumped to the wrong conclusions several times. I know I overreacted and misjudged you entirely but please…just stay."

Ichigo knew his dark-beauty couldn't stay forever because this wasn't a damn fairy tale but at least for a little while the nymph would pretend.

He wanted a companion and really who better than an insanely talented beautiful human who had been through his fair share of struggles and heartache?

"Well, I suppose I could stay for a little while longer," a half smirk, "After all there's still an entire dessert awaiting us downstairs."

()()

"So, what is it exactly?"

Nymphs weren't picky eaters and a nymph like Ichigo was always willing to try new things but even so he couldn't help but think the "dessert" on the crystal plate looked a lot like a rock even though it was sprinkled with powdered sugar and drizzled with raspberry sauce. He poked at it with his finger, noting that it was warm to the touch.

"Are we really going to eat this?" he looked up at Kaname expectantly.

" Mmm hmm yes we are and this particular dessert has many names but to avoid any confusion we'll stick to calling it lava cake."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he tested the words out on his tongue. He was familiar with lava and cake but never had he imagined the two could- "Is it safe?"

Kaname looked amused. "Yes, it's a simple dessert but also one of my favorites. I thought it would be fitting since you said you enjoy sweets."

"It's sweet? Really? I mean I've seen the inside of volcanoes before but I never knew the inside was edible."

Kaname chuckled and Ichigo frowned. He hadn't said anything funny had he? "Why are you laughing at me? It's true!"

Kaname shook his head. "I wasn't laughing at you rather I was once again just thinking about how cute you are."

It was at this moment when Ichigo remember he had never put his clothes back on. He was standing inside of the kitchen having a casual conversation with a human who was beginning to look at him as though he were the dessert. He felt his cheeks flush and then scowled, "I'm not cute!"

Kaname released another light chuckle and the nymph ignored the effect it was having on him and crossed his arms.

"Never mind Ichigo, let's just sit down and enjoy it hmm."

"Bastard!"

A thin brow was raised, "Technically I am not but we'll discuss my parentage at a different place and time, yes?"

There it was again. Kaname was speaking as though the two of them would have some sort of future together. Ichigo couldn't help how happy the thought made him but he hid it as best as he could. "So how do we eat it?"

"There is no specific way to eat a dessert like this, we aren't having tea with the queen or something."

The nymphs' eyes dimmed at the man's mention of "queen"

"Forgive me Ichigo I didn't-

Ichigo shook his head. "It's fine. I was just thinking if Kaa-san were still alive she'd probably approve of you."

It seemed like the man wasn't sure how to respond and so after an awkward moment of silence passed and then it was broken after Kaname cut into the lava cake and the nymph let out a gasp-

"It really is chocolate!"

Not wasting anytime, the nymph dipped his finger into the little pond of warm chocolate and brought it up to his open mouth and moaned out in approval, " Mmmrph so good!"

"I'm glad you like it Ichigo however what you did just now was a show of bad manners."

The berry nymph only looked mildly sheepish before he dipped his finger into the chocolate pond again.

"Ichigo you really shouldn't do  tha-mmrph !"

"Oh, shut up human!" Ichigo's tone was playful and his eyes danced as he force-fed Kaname chocolate. "It's not such a bad thing when I let you lick my finger too right?"

()()

(Kaname)

Kaname wondered at the abrupt change not that he was complaining but- his train of thought was cut off as Ichigo dipped another digit into the chocolate and smeared it around his mouth, puckering his peach-tinted lips the nymph whispered, "Kiss me."

And when had the nymph had closed the distance between them? Not that there had been a great deal of distance separating them before but- it was unexpected and Kaname was a bit baffled. Ichigo it appeared had grown impatient and decided to take matters into his own hands and grabbed hold of his face. Kaname couldn't find any reason to object-on the contrary…

()()

(ICHIGO)

Perhaps he was rushing this? Making a terrible mistake? Giving the human too much? But really after all that had occurred in less than 24 hours it mattered little at this point Ichigo decided.

The berry nymph had had enough thinking at the moment. Enough drama for one day. He was a nymph after all and sometimes a nymph just wanted to have fun. 

It only took about 3 minutes before Kaname got the picture-or maybe less than 3? Whatever it was Ichigo didn't care he just didn't want it to stop. A sudden bout of anxiousness had come over him and he'd be damned if he ignored it!

()

It was a bit of a challenged to complete a proper thought when his mouth was being thoroughly ravished and all-the only time Kaname broke away from him was in order to feed him more chocolate. It irked Ichigo just a little bit that the man had taken full control of the pace-then again maybe he could just tell himself that he had given the man control subconsciously? 

Yes, that sounded much better to the nymph's ears.

The chocolate was good and the chocolate beauty currently worshipping his sun-kissed skin was even better. Kaname's kisses were powerful but not demanding or controlling unlike that bastard Aizen.  Nevertheless, Ichigo was quite sure his lips would be chapped and swollen with in an hour or two.

Not that it mattered because the nymph had started it and he fully intended to finish it or strongly encourage the man to.

Rather than grabbing handfuls of his behind Kaname grabbed Ichigo by his hips-firm tight grip that would probably leave fingerprints. The nymph should find this a bit disturbing but he didn't. The pressure was perfect or as close to perfect as a human could get anyway.

Ichigo wanted more chocolate. As Kaname left a peppered trail of chocolatey kisses along his face, chin and neck the nymph considered how he should carry this to the next stage. What was the best way to continue? 

Well for starters it was high time Kaname removed some of his own clothes? After all they wouldn't get very far if only one of them was in the nude.

"Why are you squirming? Do you want to stop?"

The questions came so suddenly that it took a moment for the meaning to sink into the nymph's mushy brain. Kaname was gazing down at him now. Ichigo noted that both eyes had darkened with lust and wondered how it was even possible-glass shouldn't be able to change should it? Well stranger things had happened so it really didn't matter. It was probably just the heat of the moment and the kitchen lighting playing tricks on him anyway.

" No, I don't want you to stop I just think you're wearing too many clothes and that we should probably continue this elsewhere since after all I don't think I w- waaaaa !"

"I think I prefer you here."

"On top of the stove?"

How the hell did the man even manage to move so quickly? And more importantly what in the hell would make him think that a stovetop was a suitable place to continue such activities?

"Don't worry Ichigo I wouldn't put you on it unless I was absolutely certain that it was safe first, which I am."

"Safe? What exactly are you-uwaaaaaaaaaa!"

"This is a good look for you."

"You bastard! What do you think you're-?"

"Come now Ichigo I have told you already that I am not a bastard."

Brown orbs flashed warningly but there was very little heat behind them. Truth was Ichigo didn't mind being manhandled he actually quite liked it-maybe it was because during his trysts with Aizen the man had insisted on bending him like a pretzel or maybe it was something that had nothing to do with that devil? Whatever the reason Ichigo wasn't going to dwell on it too much. There would be plenty of chances for self-loathing after Kaname left…for now…for now he would just kick the demons down and enjoy.

Strong hands continued their slow and torturous descent completely by passing the weeping cock between his legs, only ghosting over the hard length just enough to tease and yes despite his scowl Ichigo enjoyed this too. Wasn't too sure how he felt about having his balls squeezed though-

"These are quite nice," the man murmured into his skin and tugged gently, "I quite like how they feel in my palm, don't you?"

Ichigo had honestly never really given it much thought. To the nymph the balls were just oddly shaped sacs that hung there. He knew he would probably look very strange if he didn't have them but he didn't really understand the appeal either.

"Ichigo you need to assure me that you are a willing participant or I will stop."

What the fuck?

What did Kaname mean he would stop? Here Ichigo was all practically spread eagle in the kitchen and still it wasn't enough-what the hell else did the man expect of him?

"Come on tell me how does this make you feel?"

How did it make him feel? What the hell kind of question was that?

The nymph decided to be a bit stubborn.

"Why do you care?"

Aizen had never cared (baring that first night of trickery) the bastard had never given a damn as to whether or not Ichigo had felt pain, discomfort, pleasure or complete bliss. So why should Kaname?

"Because I want you to enjoy this." Kaname's hands hadn't drifted off his balls for even a split second. The strange chocolate beauty was really enjoying this. It was weird but also kind of flattering in a way.

"Don't you think this is a bit much? Shouldn't you undress as well instead of asking me ridiculous questions?"

"Hmm yes I suppose wearing all these clothes is really unnecessary at this point."

Damn right!

"Very well Ichigo I will take off my clothes but only if you promise not to move from that position. Hold perfectly still and watch me."

A thin vein above an orange brow twitched, "Y-You just expect me to remain like this all exposed and-!"

"Yes." The man lightly tapped the nymph on his nose before stepping back a bit in order to remove his clothes.

Although holding his body in the same position was beginning to make Ichigo's muscles protest, Kaname's not so little strip show was an ideal distraction.

Rich dark chocolate skin from head to tip toe without a single ounce of body fat anywhere-natural sheen as though he had spent several hours lathering his magnificent body with hot oils-coarse dark braids just begging to be pulled and unwound from their tight knots, the long lashes, the  highbrow and cheeks-prominent chin-the protruding collar bone-the hard planes of his smooth and  well-muscled chest, torso, arms and legs-the subtle curve to his spine and last but certainly not least the heavy set of balls and equally fascinating and freaky as all fuck long, thick and veiny dick the man had miraculously managed to keep at bay.

Ichigo knew it was wrong to keep making comparisons but he just couldn't quite help himself. Aizen had been BIG in both length and width but Kaname was GARGANTUAN.

Overwhelmed and insanely turned on all it once the nymph let out a loud moan, shot cum all over himself and the stovetop and then promptly passed out.

()

Only to wake minutes later to the sound noisy slurping and appreciative grunting, Ichigo didn't have to discover the source. Kaname was drinking cum…his cum like it was the single most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

Not a single inch of his peach-toned skin went untouched and the man didn't seem like he would be stopping any time soon. Had his tongue always been that long and wide?

Ichigo nervously anticipated what it would feel like to have Kaname's tongue move around and inside his hole…suddenly being spread eagle made a lot more sense to the nymph. 

He had no doubt in his lust-filled mind now that the man would prepare him quite thoroughly before the initial first plow. It is very thoughtful and Ichigo decided it would only be fair if he returned the favor…problem was he wasn't sure how do it without breaking his current position.

Or it would be more accurate to say the berry nymph wasn't sure how to reach the chocolate beauties cock without breaking his neck? Ichigo frowned deciding he couldn't just continue to let the man worship him while he sat on the stove top like a broken doll.

So, he tapped Kaname's shoulder as a sort of signal to stop. Thankfully the human was smart and caught on…all tongue movements halted and now that the nymph had the other's full attention, he wasted no time in saying what he felt he had to say.

Or well…that had been the plan anyway…once he was pinned with a stare Ichigo had a hard time forming a decent sentence. His already flushed face flushed even more and he could feel himself begin to harden all over again.

"You don't have to do that erm that is I mean we can just uh not that I don't appreciate your efforts but shouldn't it be my turn?"

A quirked brow and a slight smirk, "Is this your way of asking to drink me down, Ichigo?"

"Err um well yes I mean  it's only fair especially since I've already and you-well uh I'm not sure I'll be able to get much in my mouth but-

Kaname's low chuckling cut him off and Ichigo felt irritation creep up on him. Why was this man making fun of him? He was telling the truth. During his time with Aizen the nymph hadn't had much chance (not that he wanted any) to explore or taste or-well anyway Aizen was all about control. He controlled the pace-he controlled everything.

The demon had always been more focused on wearing his body out-forcing Ichigo to cum long after he didn't want to anymore and-the nymph shook his head fiercely he really needed to stop thinking about Aizen. For fuck sakes Kaname was different. He was not nor would he ever be Aizen.

"Look just let me drink your cum, human!"

When all else fails snarling and threatening to release his claws was always a fitting option.

Kaname shook his head and devilish smirk pulled at his lips. "If you're going to insist on calling me human instead of Kaname like I've asked you then I'll skip the tongue bath I fully intended on giving you and just make good on my earlier statement and fuck you into oblivion."

Ichigo was not amused. Turned on but not amused.

"Look here human I'm only trying to return the gesture because you seem like you could really use it but if you rather I not then stop talking and just give me your hand so I get your fingers nice and wet for my-ngaaahhh!"

"Shhh! Hush now Ichigo there's no need to play tough or get defensive. If you desire to have me in your mouth then I will let you have me-

Great speech/lecture really but of course the nymph had a hard time believing it when the man shoved three fingers up his hole in that instant. He was rather embarrassed by the loud squelching noises as the long digits moved in out and around-

()

(Kaname)

Ichigo had quite the mouth on him. But he was also making such wonderful noises and reactions that Kaname couldn't be angered or annoyed if he tried. His not-so-little nymph was just too damn delectable in so many ways.

He was looking forward to burying himself in the tight heat but it wouldn't be an easy fit so he knew he had to properly stretch the lithe creature first. And in all honesty that was a big part of the fun. At least for Kaname anyway.

Earlier when he  stripped, he hadn't expected-never could have dreamed for such a reaction. It was most flattering. Few have come before he's entered them and even fewer had come from a single look. But Ichigo had done just that and gone beyond. Perhaps it was because it was a nymph and not a fellow human or perhaps it was just this particular nymph-either way Kaname was beyond pleased and excited.

And as a result, he savored each and every drop. Of course, it also helped that the nymph had tasted just as delicious as he looked just the right combination of sweet and bitter.

And  again, he asked the question how could Aizen ever harm someone like Ichigo? Why would the man prefer the nymph's pain to the nymph's pleasure? A large part of Kaname was highly considering taking Ichigo back on the plane with him and then together they would go and confront Aizen.

There just had to be a greater reason behind everything. He didn't think the nymph would agree which is why maybe he wouldn't tell Ichigo until the very last minute. That would probably not be the smartest route to take but-

"I think you can add another finger or two now." The nymph's tone was slightly sarcastic and impatient.

Kaname normally wasn't the type of man to space out but it had happened and there was no use to cry over spilled milk especially when there was a different kind of milk awaiting his tongue once more.

Slipping his fingers from the hot cavern of nymph's stretched hole Kaname brought the sticky digits up to his mouth and licked a little cum off before pressing the same fingers into Ichigo's half open mouth.

The nymph looked a bit surprised at tasting his own essence but there was no room left for objections as Kaname had quickly refilled the hole with his free hand. This time driving even deeper and not stopping until he had Ichigo screaming and erupting and convulsing.

()()

(Ichigo)

Ichigo was thinking it over. He might just have to kill Kaname after all. Not only did the dark beauty refuse to listen to him it seemed the man was determined to milk him dry.

Bastard!

And he hadn't even so much as gotten one lick-hell he barely even got to touch the human-not that Kaname had Ichigo restrained or anything-not really-still it was so damn annoying!

Maybe if he asked nicely Kaname would agree to a position change.

"My ass is starting to go numb."

When Kaname only laughed and continued the assault Ichigo unleashed his wings and claws giving the man no other choice but to back off before he cut him up good.

It was a good sign when the lust in the man's eyes cleared a little bit and he was now looking at nymph seriously. "What is it? Are you really in pain right now?"

"I'm not in pain  it's just like I said my ass is going numb I  wanna get down from here."

The man only looked mildly miffed before a genuine smile tugged at his cherry chocolate lips. "Very well perhaps this was a bit too much for our first night together." And with these words just as quickly as Kaname had placed him on top of the stove he set Ichigo on his feet.

Ichigo grinned like an idiot feeling a complete and total sense of victory and then without much of a warning he pounced and sent Kaname crashing to the kitchen floor-careful not to catch the man's skin with his claws or wings.

()()

(Kaname)

Predictable the nymph most definitely was not.

Just when Kaname had thought the fun had been brought to an abrupt halt when Ichigo complained about his ass going numb the nymph surprised him by crashing into him (it wasn't nearly graceful enough to be considered a proper pounce) and straddling his waist. It seemed the fun was far from over-the nymph-his nymph was just switching up the tune.

Apparently, it hadn't been a bunch of hot air Ichigo really wanted to drink him down. Well, Kaname certainly had no objections as he already knew the nymph's tongue was just about equally as warm as his hole had been.  Still, he hoped Ichigo didn't try to  overdo it, last thing he wanted to do was choke the youth.

"Don't try anything fancy Ichigo, just do your best."

()()

(Ichigo)

Do your best? What the hell was that? A pep talk?

Feeling as though the man had issued a challenge Ichigo retracted his claws and wings and made himself more comfortable on top of the well-sculpted chest before narrowing his eyes in concentration and determination and leaning forward and down.

He wouldn't attempt to stuff the whole thing into his mouth right away but he wasn't going to take all night either.

' _ I'll take it inch by inch.' _

And there were a hell of a lot of inches.

Not to be intimidated because after all he was a nymph and nymphs faced all challenges head on Ichigo opened his mouth as wide as he could manage  without wincing and slowly began his journey down the meaty pole easily tasting and swallowing the bits of pre-cum.

Every twitch or spasm or sharp intake of breath was interpreted as a good sign.

He wasn't quite bold enough to look at the human just yet though he was certainly tempted. And when Ichigo felt those familiar strong hands grip his hips he moved a little lower and lower and lower and didn't stop until his eyes started to tear.

So he made it about half way and perhaps that's where he should stop?

The nymph didn't have long to contemplate this much as the grip on his hips tightened even more and a streaming river of cum shot down his throat-hotter than he expected-thicker too but not unbearable.

()()

But to his surprise/horror delight the man was still rock hard even after he came. He was also smiling at him.

"Well now tell me Ichigo, what should we do next?"

The nymph didn't really have the energy to glare at this point so he just grunted out a tiered and slightly raw sounding, "I suppose you might as well just fuck me since I won't be attempting to do that again for  a while .

"Fuck you? Are you absolutely sure that's what you want me to do?" The fingers were back only instead of playing with his balls or his hole they were playing with his spent cock-just sort of lightly teasing the skin pinching more so than pulling. "What if you pass out?"

Ichigo snorted, "I imagine you'll continue anyway."

Kaname frowned and reprimanded the nymph lightly. "I would do no such thing."

"You did earlier."

"That was different and anyway-

" Oh, would you just hurry and fuck me so I can get some sleep. I like you Kaname but you're also really exhausting for a human."

A deep chuckle "Very well but I've decided I rather like this position you put us in so I think it would be best to save time and just let you-

Ichigo crossed his arms, "I'm not in the mood for more games, just fuck me."

" So, demanding," the man's tone was sing-song- ish now, "As you wish Ichigo turn around for me."

Around? Didn't Kaname want to see him while he was fucking him?

"I'm not an animal."

"I never said you were I simply wish to fuck you from behind so I can watch your lovely back spasm but don't worry I fully intend to fuck you from the front too, Ichigo."

Well, that sounded a little better but-

"What? Are you trying to say you like my ass better than my face or something?"

What a bastard!

"No every single part of you is lovely Ichigo however I would like to save the best for last."

"Fine."

()()

It was kind of weird at first. Having his back to the man Ichigo had no real way of knowing when it was coming-the first thrust that is-but maybe that was good in a way-maybe he'd be able to keep calm and not clench up so much still…it would have been nice to see Kaname's face.

To watch the man's mismatched eyes light up and darken-to watch his dark cheeks turn a deep rouge from the effort-to pull at those tight braids kind of like how one would steer a horse not that the nymph had ridden many horses but unicorns were quite similar and-

Fingers were at his hole again-two then three then four-moving stretching-curling-kneading-reaching-then retracting just enough-then came the wet nudge of what he was going to assume must be the head of the monstrous python the dark beauty was passing off as a human cock.

Due to the fine amount of lubing and stretching it didn't take much to gain entry-of course that was just the top half-it was a whole other story before the first few inches found  their way inside his body. Even longer  til ' man's balls slapped against his ass and by then the nymph was in so much damn pain he was clawing deep gouges into the floor.

At least Kaname proved to be a gentleman and didn't mock or tease Ichigo in anyway when he cried and groaned and roared. Rather the man used his soothing energy to calm the nymph-gently rubbing and coaxing and cooing.

()()

Ichigo felt a bit stupid a short while later as he lay on his side while Kaname patted his hair and kissed his cheek and said,

"Sleep now my nymph and we will face whatever demons come our way in the morning."

** END. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the end because if I drag it out anymore I'd find some way to redeem Aizen…so…instead its more of a cliff-hanger/open ended…not my proudest moment but…I have no excuses…I know there are quite a few plot holes (sorry) but I'm more or less happy with what I've created here…hopefully you the readers enjoyed. Even if you didn't thank you once again for venturing into SLY's world. Thanks for reading! Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued ... click next!


End file.
